Newfound Serenity
by Yosamu
Summary: Uzumaki Heisei, gennin, jinchuruki, heir to the Fox clan. When she is put on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, things can only take a turn for the worst. That is until she meets Makura Reikou. FemNaru
1. Newfound Serenity 1

**Summary**: Uzumaki Heisei, jinchuruki to Kyuubi no Yoko, heiress to the Fox Clan, and wielder of the Fox Fang. She's put on the team of nightmares, a stuck up emo pretty-boy, an embarrassment to kunochi's everywhere, and a lazy ass teacher. And then there is the sensei that is there to help Kakashi teach, Makura Reikou, a brilliant shinobi, that happens to be a girl.

"Normal talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**'Kyuubi Talking/ Other demon talking'**

_**'Kyuubi Thoughts/ Other demon thinking'**_

Jutsu being used

_"Flashback"_

_

* * *

_

_Newfound Serenity_

_Chapter 1_

_The Beginning_

_

* * *

_

Just a normal day in Uzumaki Heisei's life. Wake up in the morning, destrory the alarm clock,get dressed, have some ramen, and then go out for a run around Konohagure no soto.

That was her usual day to day life. But no, she can't have her normal day today! Why? Because of the stupid academy making her come in to be told her gennin teammates would be. She could hear Kyuubi laughing in her head.

**'This is what you get whelp. You accepted the offer of going to the academy made by the ancient human. Had you not done that you could have trained all the time and asked the elder to let you train and take the test when your age group graduated.'**

_'I know that Kyu-tou-san. And I regret it deply, no need to rub it in.'_

Kyuubi snickered in her head before grinning widly. **'Well kit, you can make up for your training when we come back home. Plus that you never know, maybe you'll get good people on your team.'**

_'Tou-san, chances of that actually happening, very slim. There are only two females besides myself that are even halfway decent kunochi's. Sakura dosen't even deseve to be called female. She's a fuckin banshe! And the sad thing is one of the two girls is a fangirl for Emo-ass!'_

**'Now, now. If your good today I may go ahead and teach you a jutsu when we get home. I'm sure it'll cheer you up.'**

_'Alright tou-san, we're here anyways. So shall we go and see my doom?'_

Heisei strode into the room and seated herself at the back, in the corner. In the seat next to her was Nara Shikamaru. He was possibly the only real good friend she had, and ad to the fact he was damn smart it all worked out. Smiling at him she motioned to the table and he smirked. The two got up and seated themselves on the table and turned tworads each other.

They each reached into their bags and pulled an item out. The gennin around them tensed waiting to see what it was. When Shikamaru pulled out a shougi board and Heisei pulled out water and cookies the people face faulted. Grinning Shikamaru set up the board.

Ever since they had first become friends they figured out that the two of them had a great knack for Shougi. Shikamaru with his great mind and ability to think things through. And Heisei with her ability to instantly find a way to either tear through something or go around it. Usually the matches lasted hours on end, and never really ended. The matches where always inturpted by one thing or another.

Just as they finished setting the board up and Shikamaru got ready to make his first move Kiba came barreling up beside them. Now, Heisei didn't mind Kiba, but that didn't mean she liked him. Turning around to glare at him she hissed out, "Back up dog-breath. We're busy!"

"Oh? The two dobe's playing Shougi? Isn't that for smart people?"

"Yes, that's why you'll never play it. Now go poof dog boy."

Kiba growled and dissapered to find a seat while Shikamaru sighed. "Must you always be so cruel?"

Heisei smiled a made her move after Shikamaru. "Ah of course Shika. It's why you love me so much!" She grinned widely as Shikamaru blushed.

"I told you not to call me that!" Shikamaru made his move after her and grinned. "Ha, you lose. You were paying so much attention to dog boy you left yourself wide open!"

"FUCK!" It was yelled extremly loud and all the people in the room turned to look at the pair of Heisei and Shikarmaru.

"That's not fair! You used the distraction of dog-breath to win!" Heisei looked outraged but in her eyes he could see amusement. It was the first time he had beat her without having to resort to how many of her pieces he had collected.

"Ah well. I'll just beat the shit out of him later." Grinning foxily she jumped off of her desk and landed on the floor and plopped herself back into her seat. Finally noticing that everyone in the room was looking at them she growled. "What the hell are you looking at?"

The group of gennin just shook their heads.That is, all except Sakura.

"Geeze Heisei. Your such a foul mouthed person. No one's ever going to like you. And you only have that lazy ass for a friend. But I guess a dobe can only find friends in a fellow dobe. You should quit being a kunochi, you'll never make it. You flunked all the classes that are essential to kunochi."

The mass of gennin backed up against the wall. Heisei who had stood up was loosing her temper. And fast, and when Sakura told her to quit she blew.

"You know what bitch! If anyone should quit being a kunochi it's you! Yeah, I flunked most female classes. But since when are they important to a kunochi's survival! Flower arrangeing, seduction, and all that other crap! I find that maybe only seduction would be useful and even that isn't all that great! But you know what? I wouped your little anerexic ass in all aspects of being a shinobi! You have such little chakara I'm suprised you can even stand up, let alone walk aroud and yell and scream like you do! You bring shame to the name kunochi Haruno Sakura! Why did you even become a kunochi!? So you could stalk emo boy!? If it is then you could have taken fucking lessons on how to stalk from some of his fucking civillain fan girls! You fucking disgust me!"

Turning she slapped her across the face and marched back over to her seat. Sitting herself down she tried to calm herself down. And just thn Iruka decided to enter the classroom.

Looking at the shocked faces around in the class he could only imagine what had happened in here. Sighing he looked at the group of gennin gathered before him.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" Almost instantly the shocked faces where hidden and the atmosphere became cheery. He smiled at the gennin he stepped infront of the chalk board. On it, in beautiful writing was the words,

_Look underneath, the underneath_.

Heisei who had gone into a light meditation opened her eyes as Iruka began to speak.

"As of today, you are all shinobi of Konohagure no Soto, but you are still nothing more then new gennin. It will only get harder from here on out. You will be placed in teams of three and undergo missions under a jounin sensei."

Ino grinned an leaned over to speak to Sakura. "So Sakura, I wonder who'll be on Sasuke-kun's team."

Sakura looked at her. "It'll be me and Sasuke of course. As long as we don't have Heisei, that bitch."

Iruka caught what Sakura said and narrowed his eyes. Continuing on he said "Hokage-sama has arranged the teams so that they are balanced out and equal. So, to begin with, Team 1..." As Iruka called out teams, Heisei zooned out.

_'Tou-san, what is the jutsu you're teaching me today?'_

**'You'll have to wait and see kit. Hearing what I've heard from the human teacher of yours I'm guessing that your going to hate your team very much.'**

_'Oh and why would that be Kyu-tou-san?'_

Kyuubi only laughed darkly and Heisei glanced around neversoly.

"Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke," All of the girls in the classroom who had yet to be called, namely Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Heisei tensed. Well, Ino and Sakura anyways. "Haruno Sakura," Sakura leaped into the air cheering. "And Uzumaki Heisei." A loud thunk on a table could be heard and the group turned to look at Heisei. She was repeatidly slammng her head into her desk. Mumbling something about murdering a pink haired banshee, a stuck up emo, and a perveted seneile old man.

Sakura stood up. "Iuka-sensei! Why am I on a team with the dead-last!? Surely me and Sasuke are good enough for a team all our own?"

Iruka looked pointedly at Sakura, "Sakura, although you got better grades at Flower arranging, and all the other classes that kunochi are taken to specially, Heisei scored best in all the practical jobs of a kunochi. Shuriken and Kunai tossing, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu. She is second to none in taijutsu and ninjutsu. Her kunai and shuriken tossing is only bested by Sasuke. And her genjutsu is bested only by Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shino. So she is technically better suited to be on the team than you are."

Iruka shook his head and moved onto the next team. "Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata." The three looked at each other for a moment before returning their attention to their sensei.

"Team 9 is still in ciruclation from last year and finally, Team 10 will consist of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Congratulations to you all. Now go have lunch with your team and then return here to meet your jounin sensei."

As the gennin filed out of the room Heisei sighed. "Hey Shika?"

"Hm? What Heisei?"

"You mind if I tag along with your team for lunch. I already know my team hates me. I know I hate them."

"I guess. And if I'm right Ino will probaly be stalking Sasuke. So why not."

Heisei smiled and thanked Shikamaru. Picking up her bag she slung it over her shoulder and began to walk over to Chouji. As she smiled and waved at him he looked at her before grinning.

"Hi Heisei. I heard what you said to Sakura this morning. That was good." Chouji was Heisei and Shikamaru's only other really good friend.

Heisei smiled and then grinned widly, "I made lunch today guys. Special for being put on teams today. Don't know why, I knew I was doomed today." Pretending to cry she looked up and grinned. Anyways I made lunch for both of you. Want it?" Pulling out two bento boxes and holding them out to the two boys she grinned.

Almost instantly the boxes where gone out of her hands. As the three sat down she sighed contently as she pulled out a bento for herself. As she opened it and began to eat it's contents she listend to Shikamaru and Chouji talk.

"You know Heisei, if being a shinobi dosen't work out for you, you should defenitly open up a resturant." Shikamaru nodded in agreement with Chouji, and then he added his two cents.

"That or you should go ahead and open one part time. I'm sure that if you taught a few of your trusted friends how to make the food like this I'm sure you'd be rich in no time."

Heisei just shook her head. "Where have you guys been the past few years? Surely not in Konoha. If I opened a resturant and people found out who opended it and who owned it they would burn it down in moments."

Shikamaru and Chouji shared a glance with each other, "Do you even know why they hate you so much Heisei?" Chouji had always wondered this, ever since they had become friends with Heisei 3 years ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_3 years earlier_

_Chouji had just been watching some people play a game. When one of the kids came to ask him to play too the older kids began to make fun of him._

_"Ha look! It's fatty! Go home fatty, your to fat to play with us! You wouldn't be able to keep up to save your life!"_

_Chouji let tears run down his face as they talked, "And who are you to say anything asshole?" The voice was that of a young blonde girl. She had three whisker marks on each cheek and stunning sapphire blue eyes. "Well!? What gives you the right to make fun of someone!"_

_The girl stepped infront of Chouji and he looked on amazed. "Oh look! It's the monster! My tou-san says that if we beat it up good things will happen! Come on guys!"_

_As the group of boys ascended upon the little girl Chouji sat frozen in horror. The boys kept hitting her, and never once did she flinch, or hit back. Finally when they finished she was bleeding from cuts all over her arms, and she was bruised. But what suprised not only him but the boys beating her up was the foxy smile on her face._

_"Is that all? I thought you would have done worse. Afterall, most bullies I know can back up their words. This dosen't even hurt you dipshits!" The boys looked at her amazed. Turning they ran, one of them yelled as he ran. "She really is a monster! A crazy monster!"_

_Chouji looked symaptheticly at the girl. Tentivly he asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Suprised the girl whipped around and Chouji got a good look at the damage done. She had cuts, bruises, and blood all over her arms. Her face was swollen slightly and her legs where bruised as well. "Oh, yea I'm fine. I would have expected you to run away so that incase I couldn't hold their attention you would get hurt again. Hm.. Oh well. By the way, I'm Heisei." Holding out a hand to Chouji he grinned and shook it. "Chouji."_

_Heisei smiled softly, "Well Chouji, I gotta go. I'll see ya around." Turning and running away Chouji smiled._

'Serenity, it fits.'_ Chouji turned around and began to head back to the park. When he got there his friend Shikamaru sat waiting for him. Waving at him he ran over and looking past saw Heisei standing not to far away. She smiled, waved and dissapered._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_Present time_

Heisei grinned at them. "My tou-san did something that made most of Konoha hate him. Anyways it's almost time to go back. Should we start going?"

Shikamaru nodded and stood up as did Chouji and Heisei. The way back was cheerful and chatty. As they entered the classroom they sat down near their teams and Heisei, instead of sitting in the chair, sat on the desk. She sat behind Shikamaru and Chouji, Team 8 was behind them, and team 10 infront of them. She comepletly ignored the two sitting next to her as she spoke excitedly with her friends.

"I have to talk to ji-san later. That senile old man is gonna pay for putting me on a team with those two." Her eyes glittered michiviously and at the same time fondly as she spoke of the old hokage.

"Heisei, are you sure the Hokage let's you talk about him like that?" Shikamaru asked her, Sakuara and Ino looked at Heisei in shock that she would treat the great shinobi with such little respect. Sasuke didn't look at her, but mentally he was just as shocked as the other two.

"Course, he raised me pretty much. Why wouldn't he? Plus that he knows that I love him like a grandfather and I know he loves me like a grand daughter. So yeah..." Shugging she looked at Ino and Sakura. "What? If you bothered to find out anything about me you'd know that I'm practicaly family with the Hokage."

Sakura just puffed and turned her attention to Sasuke. As did Ino. But Heisei could tell that all three where listening in on their conversation.

"You said that your tou-san did something to make Konoha hate him and thus you. Who was he?" Chouji asked, wondering what kind of man could help in giving life to such kind girl.

"Ah, I'll tell you later. Ji-san has a law about it that only I'm excluded from. And I don't feel like letting anyone other than you two at the moment know who he is."

The two nodded and a puff of smoke appered at the front of the room. It revealed a group of jounin. As they called out their teams and filed out a woman in a crimsion dress stepped foward. She had black hair and blood red eyes.

"Team 8! Come with me!" As they filed out after the woman only Team 7 and 10 were left. Fifteen minutes later a man walked in. He had brown spiky hair and a beard. "Team 10, I'm your jounin instrucuor Sarutobi Asuma. Follow me."

Finally only Team 7 was left. Heisei had wondered over to a window and was looking out it. As she stared out she sighed. Pulling herself up into the window seal she balanced herself against the frame and began to stare out at the Hokage monument. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and for all intesive purposes seemed to be asleep. But she was meditating, not speaking to Kyuubi but trying to hold herself back from exploding when her sensei finally decided to show themselves.

Finally after two hours the gennin could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. As the door slid open a head of silver hair spiked off to the side appeared. He had a mask covering half of his face and his left eye was covered by his hita-ate.

Giving off an eye smile he said, "My first impression of you guys is that your boring. Meet me up on the roof in 5." Dissapering out the door again a poof was heard, and then the strange thing was a soft howling wind was heard as well. Shrugging it off the three gennin walked up the stairs to the academy rooftop. There they saw the man from earlier but there was also a girl standing at the railing.

"Ah, good your here. Sit down over there," he pointed to some steps, "And then we'll introduce ourselves." Team 7 looked at the woman, she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. They could see that she seemed to have three layers of hair, the top being an umber brown color, then a moon kissed silver, and finally jet black hair. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and had a black jacket on. On the back of the jacket was a large yin-yang symbol. When the woman turned around they saw golden yellow eyes that had a wolfish look to them.

Kakashi nodded to her and began, "Alright, I want you to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams."

Sakura looked confused, "Why don't you go first sensei so that we can see how it's done."

Heisei snorted but made no move to stop Kakashi from introducing himself.

"Alright then, fair enough. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have some likes and dislikes. And I have some hobbies."

His gennin face faulted and then looked at the woman. Shrugging her shoulders she spoke in a rough voice, like it was used little.

"I am Makura Reikou, I like my friends, I dislike snobby children that are stuck up, My hobbies are creating katanas, and my dream is dead."

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Yay, it's done! Now, I have a few questions for you people.**

**1) Who should Heisei be paired with?**

**Choices:**

**Shikamaru**

**Chouji:**

**Shino:**

**Neji:**

**Kiba:**

**OC:**

**Other (tell me who)**

**2) Should I continue to use the writting format I've used or go to te one in The Red Moon's Call?**

**Next chapter: A new jutsu and the test**

**-Blood**


	2. Newfound Serenity: 2

**Summary: **Uzumaki Heisei, jinchuruki to Kyuubi no Yoko, heiress to the Fox Clan, and wielder of the Fox Fang. She's put on the team of nightmares, a stuck up emo pretty-boy, an embarrassment to kunochi's everywhere, and a lazy ass teacher. And then there is the sensei that is there to help Kakashi teach, Makura Reikou, a brilliant shinobi, that happens to be a girl.

"Normal Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi speaking/ Other demon/ inner self"**

'_**Kyuubi thoughts/ Other demon thoughts/ Inner self thoughts'**_

"Jutsu being used"

_Flashback _

_"Remembrance of something being said during a thought"_

**A/N:** Thank you to all of my reviewers so far! I have never had this many reviews so quickly. Thank you so much **:D**

Also, on a side note I've just noticed I never described what Heisei is wearing. She wears a pair of black cargo pants that are taped down at the bottom. She wears black ninja sandals. On the side of her pants is the Kanji for nine running up them in orange and gold. Her top is a skin tight muscle shirt that starts out crimson at the top and goes orange and gold at the bottom. She has a black chocker around her neck and has her ears pierced and has a pair of earing's that has the kanji Kitsune on them. Her hita-ate is tied around her left shoulder on a black cloth.

As well. To any Sakura lovers out there. I am sorry, I hate her. She will be attacked in this story. -,-

**Disclaimer: **Now, if I owned Naruto...would I sit here on the internet saying I didn't?

_

* * *

_

Newfound Serenity 

_Chapter 2_

_Introductions and a Test_

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_"Alright then, fair enough. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have some likes and dislikes. And I have some hobbies."_

_His gennin face faulted and then looked at the woman. Shrugging her shoulders she spoke in a rough voice, like it was used little._

_"I am Makura Reikou, I like my friends, I dislike snobby children that are stuck up, My hobbies are creating katanas, and my dream is dead."_

_

* * *

_

_Present_

Sakura, Sasuke, and Heisei looked at her for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Alright, now pinky why don't you introduce yourself?"

Sakura let lose a glare at her sensei, immediately hating the name. "My name is Haruno Sakura, What I like is..I mean the person I like is," She turned to look at Sasuke and let out a squeal, "My hobbies are," once again she glanced at the Uchiha before letting lose a squeal, "My dream is," This time she looked at Sasuke and let lose a squeal so high pitched Heisei and Reikou covered their ears with a low growl.

"And you dislike?"

"Ino-pig and Heisei-baka!"

Heisei let out a low muttered "Love you too bitch."

Sakura, being the pathetic excuse she is, didn't hear the comment, to busy staring at Sasuke even if she would have been able to hear it.

Kakashi looked at Heisei for a moment and then pointed at Sasuke, "Now you brooding child."

Sasuke grunted, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything, I dislike just about everything, I have no hobbies, and my dream is more of an ambition. Because I will do it. I will kill a certain man and resurrect the Uchiha clan." All the while he kept a cold facade upon his face.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" Sakura squealed out and was about to go into a mad rant about how cool he was until she noticed the look on Reikou's face. It all but screamed 'DO IT AND DIE!' Sakura shuddered involuntarily.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong emo-boy. Shouldn't't it be the other way around? What happens if you don't have kids and then your brother kills you? If it was me, I'd personally make sure that my clan was guaranteed to survive before I went off to all but commit suicide." Heisei's comment was airy as if she didn't give a flying monkey's ass whether or not he died.

Sakura opened her mouth to yell at her and Sasuke sent a death glare her way. But then Kakashi interrupted.

"Alright, you go Blondie."

"Happily. My name is Uzumaki Heisei, make fun of it and die. I like my friends Shikamaru and Chouji, ramen, and something I don't feel like telling you, I hate Sasuke, any of his fangirls, stuck up assholes, and people who insult my friends. My hobbies consist of training, playing shougi with Shikamaru, drawing, and coming up with new pranks. My dream is to one day have some nice boiled snake and let lose a fox's mischief upon the world."

Her two teammates looked at her strangely and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

_'How does she know Orochimaru? Why would she want to kill him? Most important of all does she mean to release the Kyuubi upon us!?' _Kakashi appeared to be in a panic for a moment before schooling his features and giving them an eye smile.

"Alright, tomorrow I want you three to meet me at Training grounds 3. Come at around 9'. We have a mission."

Sakura, curious as always spoke up, "Ano..Kakashi-sensei? What is the mission?"

"A survival mission."

Sasuke decided to add in his two cents, "But we already did survival missions in the academy."

"Good, you've figured it out. This is actually a test to see if you actually get to become gennin." Kakashi looked at the from over his shoulder, eye smiling at them.

"WHAT! But I thought we were already gennin!" Sakura yelled out. **"No! True love must prevail! Cha!" **(Authoress can't believe she just wrote this) Inner Sakura yelled.

"Ah, that was a test to see if you had the chance of passing the real test. The real test only has a 66.6 percent pass rate. So good luck tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. If you do you'll only be throwing it up. Ja ne!" Disappearing in a puff of smoke the three gennin looked at Reikou. She was standing once more upon the railing of the academy roof top. Looking over at them she smiled, "If your wondering who I am and why I'm here go and talk to Sarutobi-san. He'll tell you. Ja."

Jumping off the railing she landed on the next roof over and took off leaving the new gennin team to wonder just what the hell had happened. Deciding to go and see the old Hokage about it like she told them to they took off for the Hokage tower.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

As the group of gennin walked into the tower Heisei led the way. The secretary just in front of the door smiled at her and waved.

"Ah, Hei-chan. What are you doing here?" The woman asked. She, like all the other secretaries had come to love the young demon container. She dropped in almost daily to say hello and some days when she was extensively happy she would make desert and bring it to them and the Hokage. When she had first done it most of the secretary had refused it and only after the hokage ate some and was all but bouncing off the walls did the secretary try it. They almost instantly fell in love with it.

But that's off the subject.

"Well Ane-nee-chan I'm here to beat the crap out of ji-san and ask him a few questions." The fact that she had a small senbon in her hand only stressed her point.

Ane just giggled and smiled. "You can go in Hei-chan, but only if you promise not to incapacitate Hokage-sama."

The girl let out a sigh and smiled. "Alright. I promise I won't do that. I'll just poke him really, really hard." With a wide grin the blond disappeared down to hall and into the Hokage's office. Sakura and Sasuke, confused and angry followed the blond down the hall.

When she reached the door she knocked before calling out, "Oi! Ji-san, I have a bone to pick with you!"

Behind the door a deep chuckle could be heard followed by a "Come on in Hei-chan!"

As the door opened Team 7 saw the aged hokage in a defensive position. Sasuke and Sakura, confused by this knew seconds later when Heisei launched herself at the older man. Tackling him to the ground she grinned. "Oji-san, we have a few questions for ya!" The Hokage merely chuckled and lifted her off of him. "Good to see you in such high spirits Heisei."

Said blond grinned before turning serious. "Ano, oji-san. Why do we have two jounin instructors on our team?"

The hokage let out a sigh before motioning for the gennin to sit down. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be in a mild shock after seeing their Hokage act so easily around the class dobe.

"Well Heisei. You have two jounin on your team because of some problems that we think might arise with Kakashi. See he tends to be focus oriented. He'll take one thing and focus simply on that. Knowing what we know about Kakashi we don't want him to do that. But we really can't stop it. So if he picks one of you to focus most of his attention on we don't want the other two to suffer. We are almost one hundred percent sure Heisei that he'll ignore you. And Reikou is probably one of the best people to teach you."

Heisei looked a little saddened by the news but at the same time quite happy. "Why is it that she is perfect to teach the baka Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked snobbishly.

"Well, they share a condition of sorts. Only hers is a little different than that of Heisei's."

"Wait. Are you telling me that we'll have two people on our team that could be useless because of a sickness!?" Sakura screeched out. "If so then why are they even allowed to be ninja!?" Sakura never noticed the angry glare pointed at her from Heisei.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and said "It's not necessarily a sickness. And the condition does more good than harm sometimes. It's a very useful but at the same time dangerous condition. We know which condition Heisei has but we are not 100 percent sure what Reikou-san's is." Sakura looked a little worried at the prospect and began to think.

"Why don't you just ask her what her's is?" Sasuke asked, he looked bored on the outside but on the inside he was trying to figure out what the two kunochi had in common.

The Hokage looked sheepish for a moment and then said "We've asked before, but we have recently found out that she is actually a mute and when she talks, her voice is rough and hurts her. So we don't really try to get her to talk if we can help it."

The three gennin looked completely shocked for their part.

"Now, if that is all you can go now." The Hokage said, as Sasuke and Sakura got up and left the room he looked at Heisei. "Why didn't you leave with them?"

"I've simply got a bone to pick with you oji-san. Why did you put me on a team with the two people you know I hate most? They both hate me and I hate them. There will never be any teamwork between us. Our team may have the most potential to go far but we don't work together. That is what will end up being our downfall."

The Hokage looked sadly at the young girl he considerer a granddaughter. "Heisei, I couldn't change the other teams. If I could I would have put you on a team with Chouji and Shikamaru. But I couldn't put Ino on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. Ino would lose all possible ability of becoming a good shinobi."

"And putting Sakura on our team dosen't? She already has very little potential to become a shinobi. She has so little chakara she shouldn't even be up and walking. Oji-san, if you had to put me on a team with Sasuke the least you could have done was put Hinata on my team. She's not a fangirl, she has potential to become one of the greatest kunochi ever, and I get along with her."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. "I am really sorry Heisei. But I can't do anything now."

With a sigh Heisei nodded. "Alright Oji-san. I'll see you later." Standing up she walked out of the room and nearly instantly Reikou appeared in the office.

In her rough voice she growled out, "I wish you hadn't told them of my problem. If they are sympathetic tomorrow I'll show them a thing or two about being sympathetic." The Sandiame nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard her talking and sighed as she finished.

"Don't do that Reikou! Besides, they'd wonder why you talked so little." His response made her roll her eyes. "Sarutobi-san. There are many shinobi who don't talk. One more would not have made a difference." She cleared her throat and pulled out a small bottle from her shinobi pack. Drinking from it quickly she put it back and cleared her throat again. This time when she started talking her voice was a bit smoother and lighter. "Plus here soon they're gonna have to get used to me talking more often than not. I know at least one of them will be worried that I'm hurting myself as I talk. I've told you before Sarutobi, it's only a light tingling in my throat and besides, I have a very high pain tolerance. It's the reason I've lived so long."

The Sandiame nodded and sighed. "Sorry, I kinda forgot that it only tingles in your throat. You should probably tell them that tomorrow when you test them with Kakashi. Do you know what test your doing?"

He saw Reikou visibly become annoyed. It was quite funny actually. Her brows furrowed, a frown on her face, her arms crossed, and her eye twitching. "Knowing Kakashi it'll probably be the freaking bell test. Though seeing today I'm sure they'd fail. Sarutobi, I've got a request for you."

Sarutobi looked at her warily, "Yes, what is it Reikou?"

"If these gennin fail by my standards I would still like to take Heisei on as my apprentice. I'll try and help her to the best of my abilities and even if they pass, after the chunnin exams or after their first C-rank I'd like to take her on. Anyone else wanting to teach her as a master I'd like to work alongside. Is this acceptable Sarutobi-san?"

The aged Hokage sat stunned for a while. Then speaking up he said dazedly, "I'll allow you to become Heisei's master, only if you promise me that if someone comes along to get her you'll let them take her."

Golden wolf eyes narrowed at him and a growl was heard, "I shall work in conjunction with them. Nothing more. If they take her on a training trip that is longer than a year I will accompany them. Is that understood?"

A nod from the Hokage and Reikou smiled. "Good." Walking past him she disappeared out his window. Causing him to sigh.

"What happened to using the door anymore?"

* * *

_Next day_

_9:00 am_

_Training ground 3_

As Heisei entered the training ground she noticed three things. One, Sasuke and Sakura where already there. Two, there was a large memorial stone sitting in the middle of the clearing and behind it where three training posts. Finally, Reikou was there as well. Sitting infont of the memorial her head bowed and a lone black and silver flower upon the stone.

Flicking her gaze to her two team mates she raised an eyebrow questioningly. They shrugged and she walked over to Reikou.

"Reikou-sensei? What are you doing?"

The woman gave her only a twitch of her ear to indicate that she had heard her, but made no move to reply to her. Then it hit her what her oji-san had told her the other day.

_' "We have recently found out that she is actually a mute and when she talks, her voice is rough and hurts her." That's right! Oji-san said he was mute, that must be why she's not talking.'_

Heisei opened her mouth to apologize for asking when Reikou's ever rough voice cut in. "I'm praying for my mother, father, brother, and sister's departed souls." She said it so simply and then she looked closely at the flower. It had alternating black and silver petals. She had never seen one like it.

"Where did you get your flower from? I've never seen anything like that." The woman's lips twitched up wards in a smile and she stated softly so the other two gennin would not hear, "It is another hobby of mine, I breed flowers and this is one that I created some time ago before my family passed on. This was always their favorite flower."

Heisei nodded and looked at her watch. "Shouldn't Kakashi-sensei be here already?" Reikou's eyes seemed to flood with amusement before she said with a voice filled with humor, "Nope. He won't be here till 11." She nearly laughed out loud as she saw Heisei's eyes fly open.

"Your fucking me right?" The blond seemed to twitch angrily. "Nope, that's why starting tomorrow if you pass this test always come 2 and a half hours later than the time you tell him." Heisei nodded happily and then was seemed to be struck with a thought. Speaking up she said softly, "Sorry for making you talk so much. Your throat must be killing you." Heisei lowered her eyes only for two fingers to grasp her chin and pull her face up to look Reikou in the eyes.

"Does it look to you that I'm in any sort of pain?" Her eyes were the clear golden color of a wolf's and Heisei shook her head.

"Good, that's because it is only a slight tingling in my throat. Besides, I have some of the highest tolerance to pain you'll ever see. Now go ahead and take a nap, but before you do that," Reikou took off the black and silver bag on her shoulder and began to sift through it. Pulling out three energy bars she said, "Take one of these to both Sasuke and Sakura and then eat one yourself. If they refuse it tell them that I've ordered them to eat it. They'll need it."

With a nod Heisei raced off and when she got to Sasuke and Sakura she stopped. They were looking at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Did you forget what Hokage-sama said yesterday baka!? You shouldn't be making Reikou-sensei hurt herself by talking to someone as useless as you!" Heisei's eyes narrowed at the pinkette. "You know bitch. I really tried to be nice. I really did. But I'm not doing it anymore. You make me sick, so I refuse to be near you anymore. I came here to give you an energy bar. Sensei told me to give it to you. And she told me that it's an order from her that you eat it. So here." Throwing the energy bars at the two she turned and left sitting down underneath a tree.

Reikou, watching the whole event from afar narrowed her eyes and looked at the other two gennin. A low growl rumble in the back of her throat and she turned disappearing into the trees before sitting on a low tree branch on a seemingly random tree. But behind the tree sat two wolves. A black one with a lone white spot in the middle of his forehead and the other a white she wolf with a black spot in the middle of her forehead.

Reikou's voice was soft as she spoke to them. "On'you. In'you. We must get ready soon. We have an hour till Kakashi arrives. Shall I introduce you to the gennin?" The two wolves looked up at their names and seemed to give a nod before standing up and stretching. Their jaws opened in a yawn as they stretched before looking up at their master. As she jumped off the branch she landed between the two wolves and led them out of the forest an into the clearing.

Whistling to signal her presence to the three gennin their heads snapped up and turned their attention to her. She smiled and waved, motioning for them to come over to her. Sitting on the ground beside the training poles she motioned for On'you and In'you to sit. As the three gennin approached her she could smell fear and curiosity coming from each of them.

**'Kit, be wary. The wolves are not normal.'** Kyuubi's ancient voice rung through Heisei's head and she narrowed her eyes.

_'How so kyuu-tou-san?'_

**"I have my suspicions. Wait till the woman introduces them and then I'll tell you.'**

_'Alright Tou-san.'_ Focusing her attention upon her sensei she looked at her closely and then the two wolves beside her.

"Alright, these two are my partners. The white she-wolf is on'you and the black wolf is In'you. Also known as yin and yang."

**'I knew it!'** Kyuubi's voice was loud and clear with surprise and wonder.

_'What did you know Kyuu?'_

**'These two wolves are the embodiment spirits of the balance yin and yang. They won't die, they'll always look the same. Maybe taking on different shapes but they cannot be killed. You sensei is extremely special to have them as her partners.'**

Inwardly Heisei nodded,with Kyuubi as a part time sensei/ Father it was really hard to not know many of the important facts for demons. If one day she was to become the new Kyuubi she would need to know everything she could.

"The two will help out in missions when needed. If I need them to I'll get them to come with us on the missions C-rank and higher. I'll only be here during your training and your C-rank and higher missions. There is no reason for me to come along on he D-ranks so I shall not."

The three nodded their heads and watched as Reikou stood once more and turned to look at the memorial stone. Actually right in front of it. Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and gave his patent eye smile. "Yo!" He said looking at his students.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said smiling again.

"Liar!" The pink haired banshee shrieked. Heisei looked at Kakashi before speaking up. "Only an idiot gets lost on a one lane road." Reikou covered her mouth with her hand, she did not wish to go into a mad laughing fit infront of the gennin that she was teaching. Taking in a deep breath after removing her hand she sighed and nodded to Kakashi. Kakashi, who removed two bells from his pocket smiled.

"Alright, now the mission objective is to get these two bells. You must have one to pass." Sakura looked at Kakashi closely. Then, "Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two bells?"

"Glad you asked. No matter what, one of you will fail and go back to the academy. But who is to say that any of you will pass?" Taking a clock out of his pocket, (How does it fit!?) he set it on one of the training posts. "This clock is set for 12' o clock. You must get a bell before this alarm goes off. If you do not you will be tied to a post and will be sent back to the academy."

Sasuke smirked _'Good, I'll be able to be on a team all to myself. I can defenitly get a bell. I'm the last Uchiha, if I don't pass this test I'll never beat Itachi.'_

Sakura squeeled inwardly, _'Yes! If me and Sasuke get a bell then we'll get to be all to ourselves! That bitch Heisei will have to go back to the academy! Ha!'_

Heisei just drew a kunai completly ignorant to her two team mates thoughts. Throwing the kunai at Kakashi she charged pulling out another kunai. But Kakashi caught her hand and pulled it back behind her. "Ta ta now Heisei-chan. I haven't even said start yet."

"Ready." All the gennin tensed.

"Set." Sasuke and Sakura prepared to hide. Heisei was still being held by Kakashi.

"Go." He dissapered and Sasuke and Sakura took off for the trees. Kakashi looked aorund. He didn't see any of the three gennin.

_'Hm.. Good hiding skills,'_ Then he saw he Heisei sitting on the center traning post. She was cross legged and her eyes where closed in concentration. Kakashi decided to make a comment, "You know, your a little diffrent from the others." Heisei didn't even acnowledge that he'd spoken. Then she sighed and opened her eyes. Standing up she stretched. Kakashi could see her mumbling to herself and finally caught her words.

"Damn good for nothing pricks. Try and offer help to them willing to go back to the academy to help them pass but no. They have to be snobby about it. First the fudgeing Uchiha thinks he's too good and then his little lap dog thinks that I'm trying to trick her so I can steal her Sasuke-kun. Kami damn them all." Sighing and finishing with her stretching she looked up at Kakashi and he could see her clear blue eyes.

"Shall we get going then Kakashi-sensei?" She settled into a fighting pose that to him looked horrible but was actually the perfect stance for the fox style. Her knees where bent and her feet where foward, set infront of her. Her arms hung infront of her between her legs her hands in a half clenched fist. When she looked up her eyes had slits in them and had flecks of gold in them. Her slightly enlogated caniens hung over her lower lip. A wide feral grin spread across her face. "Bring it on Kakashi-sensei."

She sprinted foward tworads Kakashi before dissapering. Kakashi looked around for a moment before leaping backwards as Heisei charged from the side. Kakashi continued dodging around her as she charged at him. "Lesson number one of a shinobi Heisei. Taijutsu." Kakashi settled into his own lazy stance before leaping foward and attacking her himself. He drove her back before he dissapered and reappeared behind her. "Never leave your back open to an oponet Heisei. Konoha's secret Taijutsu: One thousand years of pain!" Just as he was about to use the attack Heisei dissapered in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi smiled. _'At least there is one good one. To use Kage bushin so well. She truly is skilled.' _Looking around he shrugged and reached into his back pocket. Pulling out an orange book he opened it up and began to read. Suddenly a barrage of kunai flew out at him, hitting him all over. Before he went up in a cloud of smoke leaving a heavily attacked log.

_'Shit! I just gave away my position.'_ Sasuke leapt away running through the trees.

_'Ah. So that's where he was hiding. Oh well. I'll go get Sakura. It's sad to notice that none of them have even taken into account that Reikou is still here. I even gave her a bell when they wern't looking. I only have one.' _Kakashi sighed and catching he scent of Sakura's shampoo took off in her direction.

When he found her he dropped his head in shame. She was walking through the forest yelling out Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun here are you!" Sakura looked around looking frightened. Kakashi just sighed inwardly crying out in his mind, _'Why me!?'_ Taking off he appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Sakura. Boo." He let out a giggle of amusment as she screamed and passed out. Sighing he poked her with his foot. "Why do I always get the weak ones? Oh well, Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu." Sighing Kakashi walked away and back out into the clearing. He had lost all trace of Heisei and just on the edge of his senses could he sense Sasuke. He shook his head boredly and lazily began to read his book.

He didn't get to read long as Sasuke flew from the trees before engaging him. He continued to read as he fought that is till Sasuke began to flip threw handseals. His eyes widened as he recognized the seals. _'He shouldn't know that yet! Even then he shouldn't have enough chakara for it!'_ Slipping his book into his pouch he himself quickly flew threw handseals just as Sasuke relased his attack. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" When he finished the attack he looked at the crater where Kakashi should be.

There was nothing. He began to look around in a frenzy. "Above, behind, left, right. He's not here! Then where!?"

"Below, Sasuke!" A hand reached out from the earth latching onto the young Uchiha's ankle, "Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu " As Sasuke was pulled into the earth Heisei showed herself. But she announced her presence with laughter. Falling onto the ground she clutched her sides. Before finally getting hold of herself and wiping a tear from her eye. "Ah man. That was good." The two shinobi before her looked at her like she was crazy.

"Funny as this is, it's pathetic," She said suddenly turning angry. "I mean. First Sakura faints because Kakashi scares the crap out of her and when she wakes up Kakashi puts a genjutsu on her, she screams, can't figure out it's a genjutsu, and passes out again. Now this, our great Rookie of the Year burried up to his neck in sweet Earth. How saddening. This makes all of us in our year look like we can't handle a fly, let alone a jounin." The blond jinchuruki shook her head sadly. "Truly dissapointing." Lifting her head she smirked and winked to Kakashi before dissapering again.

Kakashi was left in just slight shock. _'How the hell did she keep herself hidden from me till she started laughing? Very few should be able to do that..'_ He was brought back to reality only to be staring into a pair of golden wolf eyes. Reikou was infront of him and her eyes seemed to be full of amusement. She looked at the Uchiha heir in the ground before seeming to shake in laughter. She made no noise as she shook with laughter but both of them could tell she was laughing at them. As the jounin shook her head she rolled her shoulders before pulling the Uchiha up and settling into a stance of her own.

She would test this brat, she had a final say in wheter or not these children passed into gennin-ship. Motioning with her hand for him to come she studied his movements. He seemed to be in slight shock that she had pulled him out of the ground but at the same time royaly pissed for being stuck there in the first place. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the woman.

She was taunting him. Daring him to try and hit her.

Her taunting was working. He flew at her in rage and poised himself to release a flurry of punches upon her. But she just side steped him, every time he would charge twoards her she would dodge him in one way or another. Never striking back, always taunting him with her eyes. She wanted him to hit her. But she wouldn't let him touch her. It was strange. Finally as she dodged and he flew past her she grabbed his arms turned with him and threw him across the clearing and into a tree leaving a large Sasuke shaped mark upon the tree. As he slid down out of the corner of her eye she could see Sakura.

Sakura, watched as the woman threw her Sasuke-kun across the clearing and into a tree. _'That bitch! How dare she hurt Sasuke-kun!' _**Ya! Let's kick her ass! Cha!'** As Sakura ran out of the trees she stoped and stood frozen. Reikou turned tworads Sakura and slowly began to make her way tworads her. A feral grin spread across the woman's face. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she shivered.

Just then, through out the clearing a loud buzzing sounded. It was 12' o clock. The test was over.

As they walked back to the traning posts Kakashi noticed that Reikou's bell was missing. Sasuke and Sakura who where as far from Reikou as possible and close to Kakashi also noticed that Kakashi had only one bell. "Reikou, what happened to your bell?"

Said jounin merely smiled while saying, "Heisei has it." The other three seemed to stop in their tracks and look at her like she had grown a second head.

"How did she get it?" Sasuke growled out. They all seemed to completly forget that she was supposed to be a mute.

Keeping up her smile she said, "She asked for it. So I gave it to her. If you would have come and asked me for it I would have given it to you as well. But you didn't." Again the three looked at her like she was crazy. She continued on ignorant of the looks she was receiving.

As they appeared at the memorial the first thing they noticed was Heisei leaning against the central post with a rope in her hands. She was grinning at them michiviously. "Neh' Kakashi-sensei. Since Sasuke and Sakura didn't get a bell can I tie them up?" Kakashi just shook his head no. "Awww. But why not? You said those that don't get the bells get tied up. Plus I know the meaning, I even tried it way at the begging of the test. But they refused."

Kakashi pondered on this then sighed. "Fine." She seemed to brighten up till Kakashi added, "But you can only tie one of them up." She pouted and then turned to Sakura. "To the pole pinky." Sakura glared at her angirly. "No. I refuse." Kakashi shook his head. "You have to Sakura. You did the least out of the three of you. Sasuke at least engaged me in Taijutsu. He also did with Reikou. You just suffered from a genjutsu. So, as Heisei put it. To the pole you go Sakura." Sakura for her part put up a hell of a fight. But when Reikou glared at her she went right to the pole.

"Alright, you two go ahead and eat. But don't feed Sakura." He turned, motioned for Reikou to follow him and as the two jounin left Sasuke and Heisei bean to eat. When Sakura's stomach growled hungirly Heisei raised an eyebrow. Sighing she stood up holding her bento and as Sakura opened her mouth to tell Heisei to stuff it, Heisei poked food into her mouth. Sakura in her shock swallowed the food. Opening her mouth to yell at her for disobeying the jounin Heisei just put more food into her mouth.

As she did the sky began to grow dark with thunder clouds. Heisei looked up, raised an eyebrow and set her bento on the ground before cutting Sakura lose. "Eat." She said before turning her attention to the sky. Sakura shook in fear as lightning flew across the sky and Sasuke kept his normal facade but his eyes showed slight fear.

Kakashi appeared in a bolt of lightning scaring the daylights out of the gennin. His eye was narrowed in anger as he yelled, "What the hell do you think your doing!? I told you not to feed her!"

Heisei cocked an eyebrow, "Now, let me see here. Sakura, hungry. Sasuke, grumpy. Me, bored as hell. Not a good combination. Sakura can't afford to be hungry. She's not strong enough as it is, her being hungry will only make it worse. Besides, I've gone without food for days before. One lunch won't kill me." She glared at the copy ninja and he glared back.

"I have only one thing to say to that. Because of your actions you," He stood up straight glaring down at them before smiling at them. "Pass."

Sakura, being the wonderfully smart kunochi (gag) that she is said, "Huh?"

"You pass. You see this memorial before you? That many names inscribed upon it? They are hero's of this village."

Heisei looked at him. A burning question in her eyes. She was supposedly a hero. She had scanned the rock earlier. If it was a stone that had names of heros inscribed upon it. Why wasn't her name on it?

"But they are all K.I.A heros. A long time ago, the village based its success upon the completion of the mission. But then, when a man had the choice between saving his team and completing the mission, he choose to save his team. When he returned to Konoha, he eported the failure of his mission, but that every member of his team had survived. When news got out that he had chosen his team over the success of the mission, he was disgraced. Everyone turned on him, even the ones he had saved. He couldn't stand it for long, he commited seppaku.

"He is the reason Konoha is as it is. We have a golden rule because of him. Those that disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower than trash. If you stick to that you can become one of the greatest shinobi ever."

Turning his attention from the memorial stone he smiled. "Alright, Team 7, meet me tomorrow at 7' o clock at the red bridge you crossed before coming here. We start missions tomorrow." With that he dissapered in a puff of smoke.

The team disspersed to go home.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! It's finished! This took so long for me to write. I once again thank all of my reviewers. As for the pairings so far, well here it is:

**Shikamaru: **5 (Go shika-chan!)

**Itachi: **3 (Hm..)

**Gaara: **2

**Haku: **1

**Neji: **2

**OC: **1

**Chouji: **1

**Kiba:**1

Rember to vote!

Next chapter: The Wave Mission

Ah yes! I already pretty much have 2 or 3 people that want Haku to live, but you decide. As well as Zabuza. If Haku does live he will be returning to Konoha. Zabuza might too, or he might travel and ocasionally come to visit. I'll have to decide, but that'll have to wait till you decide if you want them to live or not.

Also, read my other fic if it sounds good to you. If not, whatever. :)


	3. Newfound Serenity: 3

**Summary: **Uzumaki Heisei, jinchuruki to Kyuubi no Yoko, heiress to the Fox Clan, and wielder of the Fox Fang. She's put on the team of nightmares, a stuck up emo pretty-boy, an embarrassment to kunochi's everywhere, and a lazy ass teacher. And then there is the sensei that is there to help Kakashi teach, Makura Reikou, a brilliant shinobi, that happens to be a girl.

"Normal Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi speaking/ Other demon/ inner self"**

'_**Kyuubi thoughts/ Other demon thoughts/ Inner self thoughts'**_

"Jutsu being used"

_Flashback_

**A/N:** I thank all of my reviewers so much! Love ya! Also! TO THOSE OF YOU CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICS! FLAME ME PLEASE! I need to know what it's like to be trash talked! Please! I mean really! How often do you get the people begging you to flame them!? FLAME ME PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **No cats were harmed in the making of this disclaimer. (TORA-CHAN! COME BACK!) Erm... Maybe one... I do not own Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_Newfound Serenity_

_Chapter 3_

_The Mission to Nami no Kuni_

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_Turning his attention from the memorial stone he smiled. "Alright, Team 7, meet me tomorrow at 7' o clock at the red bridge you crossed before coming here. We start missions tomorrow." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_The team dispersed to go home._

_

* * *

_

_Present_

_Hokage's office_

"Everyone please report upon the pass or failure of your teams." Sarutobi's voice was calm and wise over the group of jounin before him.

Anko, Genma, Hayte, and three un-named jounin stepped forward declaring the failure of their gennin. Kurenai stepped forward and said calmly "Team 8 consisting of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba passed." Stepping back Asuma stepped forward.

"Team 10 consisting of Akimchi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yammanka Ino passed." He too stepped back and Kakashi stepped forward. "Team 7 passed according to my standard's what about you Reikou?"

Said woman looked up. Her golden eyes where indifferent as she said "Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke failed my expectations. In my eyes neither deserve to become gennin. The report on Uzumaki Heisei must be wrong, she is a very intelligent child. During the test she asked both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura if they would be willing to work together to get the bells. She even offered to let them take the bells claiming that she had already failed the academy test three times. What would one more make? But they both flat out refused her.

"The Uchiha claimed that he didn't need the help of a weakling while Haruno just exclaimed that she was trying to steal Uchiha from her. The fan girlish tendencies of Haruno Sakura will lead to the death of not only Uzumaki Heisei but any other shinobi she is put on a team with. If Sasuke were to be captured I have no doubt she would kill every single member of her team to make sure she got her precious Uchiha back." Reikou's eyes slipped closed and she sighed. Before opening her eyes again and looking sadly at the Hokage.

"Sarutobi-san. I'm truly saddened to admit it but the standard's for Konoha's ninja have fallen so greatly. We used to have the strongest bravest ninja's. We'd lay down our own life to save every member of our team. From what I can see, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura do not posses this trait. If they were to gain it, I may very well change my opinion, but I doubt that will happen. Uzumaki Heisei is a true possessor of the Will of Fire. She could lead this country to greatness one day. But seeing how she has been treated I have to highly doubt that it will be possible." She let out a sigh of irritation and closed her eyes. Ignoring the looks from the other jounin, all who knew of her condition and couldn't believe the fact that she had spoken that much, she slid out a small bottle from her pouch and downed the unknown liquid within.

"What is your conclusion Reikou? You state that they should not be allowed to become gennin. What should we do with them?"

The woman sighed and said softly, "Allow them to become gennin. I refuse to train those two. After their first C-Rank mission I will take Heisei on as my own apprentice."

The jounin looked at her in shock before nodding. Sarutobi looked at her closely before nodding. "Alright. You are all dissmissed. Reikou I'll send a messanger hawk when they get a C-Rank so you may accompany them. Until then you are free to go on missions."

Reikou nodded stood, and slipped out the door shutting it silently behind her.

* * *

_Three months later_

"This is Duck-butt. In postion. Heisei, I'll kill you after this is over. Over" Sasuke's voice came floating in over the comunicator.

"This is Pink haired bitch. In Postion. Heisei, I'LL MURDER YOU ONCE THIS IS OVER!" Sakura's voice screeched making Heisei, Sasuke, and Kakashi all leap into the air before rubbing their ears.

"This is Kitsune-hime. Target sighted. Moving in. Over." Heisei dashed foward taking off after a black shadow on the ground and tackling it befre holding it tightly against her. Spekin into her communicator she said over the yowls of the cat "Target captured. Cofirmed as lost cat Tora. Over."

"Good work. Put it in the cage and let's head back to the tower. Over."

Kakashi sighed and removed his head piece after turning it off. The three still wern't working together well. He sighed, and add to that fact they had questioned him where Reikou was and to be truthful all he knew was that she was on a mission and that's why they couldn't go on a C-Rank yet.

As the three gennin came together near Kakashi he saw Heisei with the cat in its carrier and Sasuke and Sakura were glaring death glares at Heisei who seemed not to notice them. She grinned before waving and pointed at the carrier. Kakashi nodded and motioning to the three gennin he led them off to go back to the tower. The whole time Tora was yowling quite pitufully.

_'I can't belive this cat is still alive even! I mean holy crap! I rember chasing it back when I was a gennin!'_ Kakashi looked at the cat warily and as they entered the mission room they tossed the cat carrier at the daiymo's wife and shivered as she took the cat out and began to squeze it calling it out. Paying for the mission she left the room. As the team turned to the aged Hokage he smiled.

"Alright for a new mission we have weeding my garden, cleaning Hokage monument, and-" A loud cry of "TORA-CHAN!" broke threw, "And capturing the daiymo's wife cat. What'll it be?" The Hokage was smiling at the three and it only grew larger as Heisei growled.

"Oji-san! Give us a better mission." Iruka, who was sitting right beside the Hokage stood up slamming his hands on the desk. "Heisei! Your just gennin, your not ready for a better mission yet!" He went off to explain the ranking system while Heisei, her teammates, Kakashi, and the Hokage all zoned out thinking about other things. A knock on the door inturupted Iruka's rant and brought the others out of their thoughts. Looking at the door the Hokage called, "Come in."

Through the door stepped Reikou, an ANBU mask hanging on her shoulder as she waved. The Hokage smiled, he could finally give them their C-Rank mission. "Reikou-sensei! Your back!" Heisei's eyes were alight with joy and this made the Hokage smile even more. The woman nodded before throwing a scroll to the Hokage and he set it aside. "Reikou, now that your here your team can finally go on a C-Rank mission. So you shall be escoting a bride builder from Nami no Kuni, back so that he may finish a bridge connecting them and the mainland."

The four shinobi nodded their heads and the Hokage smiled. "Tazuna, you may come in now." The four shiobi turned their heads to look at the door. An old man wearing a straw hat and carrying a very large bottle of sake came out of the door. The man stared at them, before exclaimig loudly, "What is this? I asked for ninja. Not some punk gaki's. They all look weak, especially that short blond one."

Heisei looked around. Then seeing no other blonde she growled. A kunai was thrown at Tazuna and a kunai embeded itself just beside his head. Sakura yelled at her, "Baka! You shouldn't throw your weapons at the client! With your horrible aim, you just might kill him!" Heisei cocked an elegant blond eyebrow. "Sakura, I do belive that that's your kunai." The pinkette looked at her kunai pouch in shock. There was one kunai missing from her pack.

"Well. That was interseting." Kakashi said smiling his eye cresent smile. "Tazuna-san. When would you like to leave?"

"As quickly as possible if that is okay with you." Kakashi nodded and turned to his team. "Alright, meet me tomorrow morning at the East Gate at 8:00. Bring all your ninja gear." The three gennin nodded and left quick to gather there things, eat and get a good nights sleep for the mission the next morning. Tazuna looked at the two jounin before him and asked, "Are you sure those three can protect me?"

Reikou nodded her head and Kakashi explained, "Yes, and even if they're not Reikou and myself are Jounin. We can protect you were our gennin can not." Tazuna seemed to relax for a moment and then nodded his head contently. "One more question. Why dosen't the woman talk?" He looked at the woman who had motioned for the Hokage to read the scroll she had given him and had replaced her mask upon her face.

"Well. To be truthful, she's a mute. She can talk, but if she talks for to long there's this thing she has to drink. I don't know what it is but it seems to sooth her throat. So we've never asked her. You can ask if you'd like." Tazuna shook his head and looked closely at the woman. He had yet to see anything special about her. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back freely and stopped mid-back. It was straight and when she turned around he saw that it framed her ANBU mask bringing out the qualites of the wolf mask.

She waved good-bye to Kakashi and a soft wind blew threw the room and she dissapered in sparkling dust. Tazuna let out a low whistle, "Now that was pretty intersting." He stated looking at Kakashi who just shrugged. They turned and Kakashi led Tazuna to his hotel before heading home to his appartment.

* * *

_Next Day_

_East gate_

_8' o Clock_

Heisei walked out to the east gate only to see something that could only be an imposter. Kakashi was standing there beside Tazuna reading Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke and Sakura also chose that moment to show themselves and they like Heisei stood frozen mid-step. Finally snapping out of it the three gennin wipped out kunai.

"Imposter! Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?!" Heisei yelled out at the man who was clearly an imposter.

"What are you talking about?" Wrong thing to say. Three kunai flew at the poor man and he dodged them before hiding behind Reikou who had just appeared. Said woman raised an eyebrow and looked at Kakashi. In her ever present rough voice she said, "That's what you get for not warning them that you'd come on time baka."

Tazuna looked at her and warily eyed the sword at her side. "That's beside the point Reikou." Said woman turned and looked at the cowering jounin.

"What's the point then if we're beside it?" Her voice, though rough, was clearly sarcastic. Kakashi stood up and smiled at her.

"Funny Reikou. Real funny." Said woman grinned revealing the long canines that protruded over her lower lip. She motioned for the gennin to get into formation around Tazuna and when they merely looked confused she turned and settled a glare on Kakashi. Motioning him with a finger he warily stepped tworads her and was punched on the top of the head. She growled at him and he told the gennin what to do for the formation. Heisei stepped up front, Sasuke and Sakura flanking Tazuna and the two jounin guarding the backside.

They moved out and Reikou pulled out her ever present small bottle from her pouch and pulled out the cork from it. Tazuna froze for a moment and looked at her. His sake bottle was halfway to his mouth and he looked at her. She grinned and took a long swig from her bottle before motioning him foward.

"Tazuna-san, what's wrong?" Sakura asked looking at the man who had frozen. He ignored her and opened his mouth to question her.

"What are you drinking woman?" He asked shocked. Reikou grinned again as she said calmly, "Sake. Helps my throat." Tazuna shook his head though, "That's not just any kind of sake. How potent is it?" This made her grin become absoultly feral. It was a teeth showing grin as she said, "The most potent. I only drink it because the more potent the sake the better it helps my throat."

Tazuna, Kakashi, and the three gennin looked at her in shock. Heisei asked, "If it's the most potent then why are you not abosulotly wasted by now!?" To which Reikou replied with a simple, "Can't get drunk."

Heisei raised a delcate eyebrow before nodding her head satisfied. _'Hey. Kyuubi-tou-san. Do you know wether or not I can get drunk?'_

**'Kit. You can get drunk just like everyone else. It just takes a crapload of alcohal to do it. But drinking even a bottle the size your sensei drinks of that kind of sake and you'd be wasted in moments.'**

_'But then how come she can drink it so often and claim she can't get drunk?'_

**'Because there are a few humans and other creatures out there that no matter how hard they try the most they can get is a little bit buzzed.'**

_'Oh. Thank Kyuu-tou-san.'_

Snapping out of her thoughts she noticed a puddle on the road and she laughed in her head. _'Oh son of a monkey spank. They have got to be kidding. Even academy students would see that pathtic genjutsu. It hasn't rained in weeks and at this point in time it's really hot out. So even if it had rained a puddle would be long gone and dry by now.'_

The Kyuubi nodded along with her. **'To true. To true. But do not reveal your strength just yet. Let yourself look weak for just a little bit longer. I'm sure someone or something will make you reveal yourself soon. Even if your still only a high gennin level you don't want to look to advanced. Make sure to keep up your mask.'**

_'Course, tou-san.'_

Heisei once more came out of thought and heard the distinct sounds of ninja's rising from the puddle of water. Ignoring it she continued to walk and only when she heard a supposedly shocked cry of, "What?" from Kakashi did she turn around. He and Reikou where wrapped in chains and two ninja's held the chains pulling them shredding the two ninja's.

_'Kawarmi.'_ She noticed instantly, felling two presences behind her 'froze' and shivered. Just as they got ready to wrap her in their chains a shuriken pinned it to a tree. Sasuke landed on both of their shoulders before throwing them into a tree. One of them stood up and charged him only to change directions suddenly and charge Heisei. She put her arms up in defence and a claw on one of the gauntlents scratched her hand.

_'Crap! Otou-san. There was posion in it. Can you make sure to not miss that?'_

**'Do you really think I would let the posion spread through your body?'**

_'No. Just telling ya.'_

Kyuubi huffed in his cage idgnatly and muttered to himself. Heisei, dragging herself out of her revere noticed that Kakashi had gabbed one of the ninja's and Reikou the other. They had tied them up to a tree and Kakashi was questioning them. Reikou was watching her. Kakashi, who had finished his questioning with no answers as the two had bitten down on suicide pills sighed.

"Looks like we have to head back." Kakashi seemed saddened as he said this. Sakura, still in shock said, "Kakashi-sensei. But..we saw you die..."

"Simple kawarmi Sakura. Anyways. This mission is above our skill level now. They're sure to send a jounin after us next. We don't have the power to deal with that kind of threat. Besides, those claws where poisoned and we have to get the posion out of Heisei's system."

Heisei shook her head, "It's okay sensei. It's already healing. See?" She held her hand out as proof and sure enough the cut was already almost healed over. "Ah, but how will we get the poison out?"

"I'll pull it out." Reikou's voice was quite beside Kakashi and he jumped. He hadn't even sensed her. Concentrating chakara to her hand a green glow appeared and she placed it above Heisei's injury drawing out the poision inside of it. Pulling a small vial from her pouch she placed the poision inside and closed it before slipping it back into her pocket. She smiled at Heisei and stood up. She motioned for Kakashi to start questioning Tazuna.

He complied, "Tazuna-san. Why did you lie to us? You endagered the lives of these three gennin." The old man for his part did look shameful of what he had done and sighed before explaning.

"You see, Nami no Kuni used to be a prosperous peaceful place. Then an evil tyrant came and took over. He stopped all money coming in from the daiymo and all but put us in a slump. The daiymo himself can barely afford this C-Rank, let alone payfor a higher ranked mission. Please, if you don't help us I'll be killed and my cute little grandson and daughter will swear revenge on Konoha. I really don't want them to travel that path. Please help me." His little guilt trip seemed to work as the three gennin turned to Kakashi.

"We need to do this Kakashi-sensei. Besides, they could always pay us back once they get up and back on their feet. Right?" Heisei's large blue eyes begged Kakashi to let them continue and he turned to Reikou for her imput. She shrugged telling him it was his decision.

He sighed before nodding. "Alright, we'll continue the mission. But be ready. I'm sure that a jounin will be coming next. We need to be ready." The three gennin nodded and they continued on their path. Coming up to a ferry they paid and climbed on. They rowed along, through the mist and talked softly. Sakura asked questions about the countries well fare and he answered in soft voices. As they got closer and closer to land a bridge could begin to be seen.

"Holy crap! Its gigatic." Heisei said letting out a low whistle as she saw the bridge through the mist. Tazuna nodded his head. "Hai, it brings hope to all of us. Something that we have very little of. Many of my workers belive that Gatoh will destroy it before it's finished and so what little hope we had when we started out has disspaered. Now only finishing it will bring hope back."

Heisei nodded her head and looked out. As they pulled up to the town and hopped out onto a pier the man rowing them there tipped his hat."This is as far as I go. See you Tazuna." He fired up the engine and took off.

Tazuna turned to them and said, "Alright. Take me home."

They walked off and as they walked through the trees Heisei stopped suddenly wipping out a kunai and throwing it into the bushes.

**'They've left kit. But they are still here.'** Heisei mentally nodded and slipped foward returning with a frown on her face and a white rabbit in her hands. "Sorry. Thought someone was there. Didn't mean to kill the rabbit."

_'That's a snow hare. Meaning it must have been in captivity. Someone has kawarmied with it. Now to find out who...' _Kakashi's thoughts were inturupted as a zanbatō came flying over head. "EVERYONE DOWN!" He yelled pulling down Tazuna. Sakura and Sasuke ducked down and Heisei who had been closest to the blades entry point had a small length of hair cut off. Reikou jumped backwards from the sword and looked up to where it lodged itself in a tree trunk. Suddenly a man appeared on top of it.

He had no shirt, and what she knew in Kirigakure was jokingly called 'cow camo'. He wore cow camo pants tapped at the bottom that led into black ninja sandals. His lower face was covered in bandages, and his forearms were also covered in cow camo. His Kiri hita-ate was tilted sideways. His eyes where black and his hair short and spiky black.

He turned to see Kakashi standing once more along with Heisei, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. The three surrounded him in a protective triangle and he turned smugly around. "So, we finally meet Copy Cat Kakashi. The man who has copied over 1,000 jutsu. And just who is your lady friend?" He looked at Reikou only to find that she had dissapered and as he looked for her he noticed she had taken to the tree just opisite him.

Her face was covered in a wolf ANBU mask and two lupine yellow eyes stared at him from the eyeholes making the wolf mask look only more realistic. The katana that had been sheathed at her waist earlier had slipped out of it's sheath and her eyes were glittering in anger. Her voice was no longer rough and raspy as she spoke. It had taken on a feral tone.

"Zabuza, Kirigakure no Oni, killer of my brother. The only one who stopped and asked you why you were doing what you were doing. The only one out of all of them who let you kill him. He was the one that begged you to take his life and leave his friend alive. But you killed him and then turned around to see his friend and you killed him too. I won't call you monster, I won't call you demon. Those are names reserved for those true and blue monsters. The ones that are truly horrifying to look at." She looked him in the eyes a snarl unseen behind her mask.

Zabuza for his own part looked mildly shocked. He rembered the boy she talked about. That one had confused him greatly. Really they had. He snapped out of his memories and took a ready position. "Do you expect me to feal remorse woman? Do you expect the Oni no Kiri woud ever feel guilt about something like that?"

Reikou only growled in response before leaping foward. Zabuza, pulling his zanbatō out of the tree and launching himself at her as well met her in a clash of sparks. He just barely heard her low growl, "For everyone you killed that day. I swear, I may not kill you, but I will make you feel remorse for all that you did!" She pushed foward with her katana pushing him away and she let out a bark at Team 7. "Don't interfere just yet Kakashi. Once I'm down, by all means interfere. But not before."

She leaped foward once again going though katas as she attacked Zabuza. Kakashi pulled up his hita-ate as he studied her movements. But he noticed they where not being coppied into his mind. He was so intent on watching Reikou's fight he never noticed Sasuke freeze up at seeing the Sharingan or begin to eye him suspisously.

As the two jounin flew at eachother again Zabuza began to make one handed handseals. "Mizu Bushin no Jutsu" up fromthe water came four clones of water all identical to Zabuza. Reikou grinned maliciously before kawarming with one of his own Mizu bushin. Zabuza broke away from his clone and began to fly through handseals. He finished within moments and he called out, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu." The water dragon rose up and Reikou just finished up her handseals and called out, "Doton: Doryuu Endan no Jutsu" The dragon made of earth rose up and met the water dragon flying at her with just as much power. She growled lowly at Zabuza and he smirked, not that she could see it.

"Your good. But I'm better." He flipped through handseals and ended with a call of "Kirigakure no Jutsu" A thick mist surrounded the group and Reikou's eyes widened before dissapering to come infront of the bridge builder just as a large sword swung down for him. The sheath covering her sword held the Zanbato at bay and she threw Zabuza back to the water before going through handseals quickly. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" An explosion of water threw Zabuza into a tree and she growled triumpftly. Stalking foward she withdrew a kunai from her pouch and readied herself to slit his throat when two senbon flew out and placed themselves in Zabuza's neck. A hunter-nin appeared and caught Zabuza's body before it collapsoed onto the ground.

"Thank you for helping me. I've been hunting him for some time. I'll take my leave now." The hunter crouched and using a single handseal dissapered in a swirl of wind. Reikou knelt on the ground and began to cough. Removing her mask she placed it on her shoulder and collapsed on her hands and knees. She coughed a glob of blood out and stayed that way. Shaking with blood trailing out of the corner of her mouth. She shivered before falling onto her side in a state of unconsuious. Kakashi, Heisei, and Tazuna rushed over to the jounin's side and checked her vitals. Sasuke and Sakura merely watched on overhead. Wanting to help but at the same time not wanting to get in the way.

Kakashi picked up the tri-colored haired woman and placed her on his back. "Tazuna-san. Where is your house so we may get Reikou some rest?" Tazuna shook for a moment before saying softly, "About a mile from here. We can get there quickly if we hurry." Kakashi nodded and motioned for his team to form their protective triangle around Tazuna again and they headed off for his house.

* * *

_Tazuna's home_

As the group came to Tazuna's house a young black haired woman rushed out of the house. When she saw Reikou on Kakashi's back she gasped. "Hurry. Please come in quickly. We'll get her a bed so she can heal." Kakashi nodded and followed the woman inside not even paying attention to the young boy watching them from afar.

Tazuna and the gennin followed after Kakashi looking at their sensei worridly.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you kow what's wrong with her?" Heisei asked softly looking at her female teacher closely. "I mean, it could be chakara exastuhion but why would she start coughing up blood from that?" For her part she did look genuinly confused. On the way she had asked Kyuubi if he knew why she may have started to cough up blood but he was as baffled as she was. And her bafflement continued as Kakashi shook his head. "Iie, you'll have to ask her why when she wakes up. But don't force her to answer." The young kunnochi nodded her head before looking down sadly at her sensei.

"Ano..sensei? You know that thing she did to remove the poision from my hand earlier?" Kakashi looked at her in wonder and nodded, "Hai, what about it?" He watched her closely and nerley smiled as she shifted uncomfturably. "Do you think she could teach me how to do that?" Kakashi finally did smile at her and said brightly, "I'm sure that if you asked her she would."

Heisei looked up and grinned brightly. "Arigato Kakashi-sensei!" Leaping up she hugged the elder jounin and flew out the door and down the stairs to meet the woman from earlier.

When she got down there she saw the group looking gloomy. "What's up guys?" Sakura looked up and glared at her. "How can you be so happy when Reikou-sensei is up there in an injured state?" She demanded glaring at the blond jinchuruki.

Heisei glared angirly at her. "I'll have you know Sakura, that all she needs is rest and she'll be better in no time." Sakura merely turned her nose up and turned away. Heisei rolled her eyes and stuck her tounge out at Sakura's back. Turning she saw the black haired woman from earlier. She smiled at her and stood up walking over to her. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Heisei. You are?" She extended her hand to the older woman who took it and smiled saying, "Tsunami. Tazuna's daughter." Heisei smiled at her brightly and said, "I sorta feel bad for you. You have to live with jiji-san all the time."

Tsunami giggled behind her hand and nodded smiling at the young girl infront of her. "Thank you Heisei-chan." This only made the blond grin more, "You can call me Hei-chan if you want. Oji-san and Ane-nee-chan call me that too." Tsunami smiled, "Alright then, Hei-chan it is."

Tazuna, who was sitting at the table watched the interaction before smiling and said, "Tsunami, can you show our guests their rooms?" Tsunami nodded and motioned for the three young shinobi leading them up the stairs. Opening a door she said, "Sasuke-san. This will be yours and Kakashi-san's room." Leaving the Uchiha in the room she led the two kunochi's (really 1 :D) to the room next door. "And this will be you two's room. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Exiting the room she walked down the hall and entered the room contaning Reikou and Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san. You'll be rooming with Sasuk-san. Is that alright with you?" The copy cat ninja nodded his head and stood up leaving Reikou to herself as he walked down the hall and entered the room he would be sharing with Sasuke. Tsunami turned around to see Heisei standing in the door with two scrolls in her hands.

"Tsunami-nee-chan? Can I help cook tonight?" She looked down at her feet and seemed to hunch her shoulders when Tsunami gasped. "I'd love for you to help Hei-chan." Heisei's head snapped up and her sapphire blue eyes where wide in suprise. "Really!?" She grinned widly, "Arigatou."

As they walked down the stairs Tsunami's eyes where drawn to the scrolls. "What is in those Hei-chan?" Heisei smiled, "I heard from Tazuna-san on the way here how wave was in trouble. Since I had brought two scrolls packed full with food, I thought why not help out?" Tsunami looked at her shocked before hugging the young girl tightly. "Thank you Hei-chan." They reached the kitchen and Heisei layed out her scrolls on the table and unsealed the food within them. A large amount came out onto the table. "s there anything that you can think to ake out of these ingridiants Tsunami-nee-chan?"

Tsunami looked at the food on the table in suprise. And a wide grin slipped over her face. "We'll make a feast Hei-chan." With that they set to flying through the food and made incredible dishes. When they finished an hour had gone bye and the food was ready. Heisei sealed up the remaning food, which was still alot and hid the scrolls in her pockets. She helped Tsunami set the table and was chating happily with her when Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna, and Inari walked in. All of their jaws dropped, well except for Sasuke who while his jaw dropped inwardly only his eyes widened in suprise as they saw all the food layed out on the table.

Heisei and Tsunami grinned widly before seating themselves and talking about dinner for the next night. Needless to say, all of them ate fully and filled themselves up on the delicious cooking of the two woman. Sakura voiced her opnion on the food, "Tsunami-san. This food is so good. How did you mange to make this so good?"

Tsunami shook her head, "I didn't make that. I tried and messed up. Hei-chan made it." Sakura seemed to stop eating for a moment and began to laugh cruely. "Tsunami-san. I'm sorry, but do you really expect me to belive that the baka made this? You should take your credit when you actually get it." Tsunami glared at the pinkette angirly. "Are you calling me a liar?" Sakura just snorted. Heisei spoke up softly, "It's okay Tsunami-nee-chan. She's right...I could never make anything as good as this." Tsunami just looked at the young girl shocked. She could see the pain it caused her to say it and looked sympathticly at her.

"I'm not hungry anymore Kakashi-sensei. I think I'll go check up on Reikou-sensei..." Her voice trailed off as she stood up bowed to Tsunami thanking her for the food and left the room. Tsunami watched her leave sadly before her eyes became angry and set themselves into a glare as she looked at Sakura. "You should be ashamed of yourself Sakura. She made most of this food. She provided the food for it and she gave me most of the recipes for this food. I can't belive you would be willing to say that to your teammate of all people. She stood up and glared at the kunochi. (cough yeah right cough) Sakura looked at her before lowering her eyes shamefully.

"Sakura, you should appoligize to her." Kakashi said from his seat beside her. As the last of the food was finished off my Tazuna Inari looked at the back of the girl as she trailed up the steps. She had helped? Given them the food for the meal? He shook his head confused and helped his mom clear off the table.

As Heisei stepped into the room of her sensei she knew immediatly it wasn't how she had left if. Looking around the room she noticed her sensei sitting up against the wall her bottle of sake in her hands. "Reikou-sensei! Your awake!" She smiled brightly at her elder and walked over to her helping her up and off the wall. She stood shakily and walked even more shakily to the window. Looking out over the water she drank in the sea air before letting out a sigh of relaxation. Pulling out a scroll from her pocket along with a pencil she wrote out a message to Heisei and handed it to her.

_What happened while I was out?_ Heisei smiled and said, "Nothing much." Reikou nodded and took back the scroll writing in another message and handed it back to her.

_You are curious as to why I am not talking no? _Heisei nodded and handed the scroll back. Reikou wrote a long message to her and when she handed her back the scroll she could see it would probably take her awhile to read.

_I am not speaking because of the very reason of my being a mute._

_You know that I can talk quite a fair bit before having to take a brake. Well it's diffrent in a battle. Because in a battle you have to call out justu and the like._

_Being mute can have its advatges and disadvanges in the situation of being a ninja. Normally for ninja they cannot be mute. Because mute's are not supposed to be able to talk and thus they cannot call out jutsu._

_For me, my condition is diffrent. My bloodline that I was born to in Kiri makes me a mute unless I go into either one of two states. One is the one that you saw in my battle against Zabuza._

_It is the primial rage of seeing someone you hate so much but have no true intention of killing. I do not inteened on killing Zabuza. If I killed him I would think of it as myself getting revenge for my brother. I refuse to travel down that path, those that travel down that path are horrible people that will do anything for power to get their revenge._

_My primal rage was to get Zabuza to feel the regret for his killings. He is not a demon or a monster. But he's not a human. Human's feel remorse for their kills. No matter how hard they try to get rid of it. If they succed in getting rid of remorse all together then they are no longer human. Eventually your remorse for a kill fades. But it's always there._

_Zabuza is somewhere in between a human and a creature of evil. Depending upon a certian move sometime in his life that will decide what he is. You, despite your friend the Kyuubi will always be an angel. Even if he trains you to take over his place you will always have the spirit of an angel. No matter what. Tell him that for me would you?_

_But anyways, back to the main point. The reason I started coughing up blood was because of that phase I entered. I talked to much during it. It burns my throat when I talk in that form. So I hurt myself pretty badly. But by tomorrow I should be able to talk like normal again. So no worries._

Reikou smiled as Heisei finished reading and took the scroll back for the final time writing in a few words and handing it back to her and motioning her out.

_Your traning starts tomorrow. Be prepared for hell young one._

Heisei smiled softly and left her sensei's room before going downstairs to tell her team that Reikou was awake and left once more and went up to her bed and collapsed into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! Yay it's finished! This took me soo long. But now that I'm finally done I'm proud of myself. Yep. 

Anyways for the poll so far there is:

**Shikamaru:** 13

**Itachi:** 9

**Neji:** 4

**Haku:** 3

**Gaara:** 5

**Chouji:** 1

**Kiba:** 1

**OC:** 3

Also rember, you can vote for someone else other than these people. And with the way it's going at this point the ones with the most votes will be the main pairing and the others will be some one-sided pairings. Anyways, if you've voted once don't vote again. You can vote for more than one but I refuse to do a harem of guys for Heisei. Anyways I've also noticed I've neglected to tell you what Reikou is wearing. So here is what she wears.

She has a white ANBU-like shirt with a large kanji for Darkness on it and she wears loose black ninja combat pants that flow over black combat boots. She has a red sash that goes around her waist and her sword is placed on her sash. Her kunai pouch is on her left leg and her ninja pouch is on her right thigh. She has an anbu mask on her shoulder that is a wolf with two black lines coming from the corner of the eyes looking much like tears. On the back of her shirt is the kanji for Werewolf in bright blood red. Usually her hair is down keeping her exotic tri-colored hair hidden. But on ocasion she'll tie it up in a ponytail and clip it so that it shows off her tri-colored hair. Her hands are covered in black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back with the kanji for Cold Light on one and Darkness on the other.

**Glossary**

Kirigakure no Oni - Demon of the Hidden Mist

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Water Type: Explosion skill

Mizu Bushin no Jutsu - Water clone technicque

Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist skill

Doton: Doryuu Endan no Jutsu - Earth Type: Earth Dragon Blast Skill

Rember vote!


	4. Newfound Serenity: 4

**Summary**: Uzumaki Heisei, jinchuruki to Kyuubi no Yoko, heiress to the Fox Clan, and wielder of the Fox Fang. She's put on the team of nightmares, a stuck up emo pretty-boy, an embarrassment to kunochi's everywhere, and a lazy ass teacher. And then there is the sensei that is there to help Kakashi teach, Makura Reikou, a brilliant shinobi, that happens to be a girl.

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**'Kyuubi Talking/ Other demon talking'**

_**'Kyuubi Thoughts/ Other demon thinking'**_

Jutsu being used

_"Flashback"_

**A/N:** Alright. For the pairing... SHIKAMARU HAS WON! Anyways, there will also be onesided pairings for...

Ita/Heis - Close second, 6 votes from tied with Shika

Kiba/Heis - only one vote... poor Kiba-chan

Neji/Heis - three votes... ouch.

Gaara/Heis - 10 votes! Go gaa-chan!

Haku/Heis - Four...so sad...

Cho/Heis- More friendship than a one sided..

OC/Heis - Will be introduced after the time skip...

_

* * *

_

_Newfound Serenity_

_Chapter four_

_The training for the battle_

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_Reikou smiled as Heisei finished reading and took the scroll back for the final time writing in a few words and handing it back to her and motioning her out._

_Your training starts tomorrow. Be prepared for hell young one._

_Heisei smiled softly and left her sensei's room before going downstairs to tell her team that Reikou was awake and left once more and went up to her bed and collapsed into sleep._

_

* * *

_

_Present_

Heisei awoke the next morning drenched in ice cold water. She leaped up shivering as her sensei smiled at her. "Rise and shine little one. Today you get the experience of a brand new hell that will leave you exhausted."

Sakura who had woken up as Heisei yelped from the cold water glared at the two. "It's not even sunrise and your already running about you idiot?" She seemed to not notice Reikou and she looked up startled as she felt a small amount of killing intent focused upon her.

"Haruno-san. I would appreciate it if you did not speak that way to the little one." Reikou's golden eyes glittered dangerously with malice as she took in the first generation kunnochi.

"Reikou-sensei? Why are you up so early?"

"I'm taking Heisei to train. I would invite you to come along, but from what I heard from Kakashi about what happened last night I believe you need time to yourself." The woman twirled around her tri-colored hair showing as it flew around her she marched away clearly angered.

Sakura turned to look at Heisei in anger. "Look what you've done now idiot! Now Reikou-sensei won't train me!"

"That's your own fault bitch." The blonde haired kunochi retorted. "Besides, I'm sure that it's not just your behavior from last night that is keeping her from training you. I'm sure she can see that you have such little chakra that you wouldn't make it through the training."

Sapphire blue eyes glared angrily at her and Heisei stood up, grabbed some clothes and walked out to take a shower. She stormed past a slightly shocked Kakashi and Sasuke. Both whom had woken up upon hearing Heisei's yell from being hit with cold water. As their eyes followed her they saw her turn into the bathroom and Sasuke shrugged before returning to his shared room. Kakashi as well re-entered the room and looked at Sasuke.

"You seem to be very uncaring about what transpired this morning. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I could care less about the dobe and that pathetic fangirl. They're not teammates. They're useless creatures placed on my team."

"You really shouldn't say that. For all you know someone just might end up kicking your ass Sasuke-chan." The rough voice of Reikou came from their open window. "Heisei very well could not only become the next Hokage. But something far greater. Something that I myself too will become. I just won't be as powerful as her. We both are powerful souls. We have suffered through much. We are nine that cannot be repeated. There are seven other souls like me. I know three of them. The other four are left a mystery to me. But we have gone through a hell at _least_ ten times worse than what you have gone through.

"Heisei has had it worse than all of us. But her soul is the purest. I have killed without remorse. I have become a demon, and I will admit it. When I was back in my home land, I killed the one who told me my brother was dead. I have never felt pain for killing him. I don't, nor will I ever." She paused taking a swipe from her sake bottle before continuing, "Your life's dream. To kill your brother, you have said that you will do anything to kill him. But here is something for you to take in."

Her eyes had become lifeless and the golden eyes were locked on obsidian black eyes. Sasuke shivered at the lifelessness of her eyes. "You have a wall in front of you. You can go through it, or you can go around it. Sure if you go through it fast, but you get hurt in the process. When you go around, yes it takes a while, but neither you nor anyone else gets hurt. Think about it."

Turning from them she jumped out of their window seal and headed back towards her own window and jumped through. Exiting her room she went downstairs to see Heisei packed and ready.

"Got food for all day?" Heisei nodded her head. "Hai, ano..sensei?"

"Hm?"

"You know the thing that you used to take the poison out of my hand?"

"Hai."

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Her head was lowered, as if she was waiting to be attacked for asking. Her head whipped up though when nothing happened, "Yep, was plannin' on doin' that sometime during this training."

Heisei grinned broadly and said happily, "Arigatou sensei!"

Reikou just smiled and shook her head before walking towards a clearing. As they entered Heisei let out a gasp of astonishment. "R-reikou-sensei! This is were we are training? It's beautiful!"

The clearing was large with a crystal clear lake towards the edge of the trees. From it lead a small stream where they could see small groups of fish swimming through it. The trees where tall and flourished with beautiful green leaves, just on the edge of the lake was a tree that went higher than all the others. In the middle of the tree was a small hole in which a nocturnal owl poked his head out blinking the sun out of his eyes before spotting them and turning back into his tree.

"That's what I said when I first came here. I discovered this place when I was just starting in the hunter division of ANBU. I figured you'd like it."

Heisei grinned broadly at her sensei before sitting down in front of the lake. Reikou squatted next to her and the next words that came out of her mouth sent Heisei flying into shock.

"So, how much has Kyuubi-sama taught you so that I know where to start off." Heisei's head snapped towards her sensei in astonishment. "W-what are you talking about." Cold gold eyes landed on her form. "Kyuubi-sama has taught you. Your eyes speak it. I know as well, my biju taught me and still to this day teaches me. Now, tell me. What has he taught you so far?"

Her sapphire blue eyes dimmed slightly as she said quietly, "I have been taught Kage bushin, tree walking, most of the Uchiha Katon jutsus, and a few Suiton jutsus."

Reikou smiled softly and pulling out a scroll sat down and pulled out a writing utensil. When she finished she rolled it back up and handed it to Heisei. Raising an eyebrow she un-rolled it and dropped her jaw slightly.

**Training Regimen**

_Chakra control - 6:00-7:00_

_Taijutsu/body work- 7:00-9:00_

_Break - 9:00-9:15_

_Jutsu practice - 9:15-11:30_

_Lunch - 11:30-12:30_

_Genjutsu - 12:30-2:30_

_Break - 2:30-3:00_

_Spar - 3:00 - ?_

Reikou smiled at her as she looked at her in shock. "Alright, it's six 'o clock now. Soo...Time to start on your chakra control. We'll be water walking. Now, what you do is similar to the tree walking. Only you have to keep a constant flow, you are floating on the water. Not sticking to it. So, focus your chakra and step onto the water."

Reikou set a foot on the water as it sunk a bit she sent a slight bit more chakra and balance atop the water setting her other foot out she repeated the process till she got to a fair distance out. "Now, do what I did." she called out. Heisei following her exact example set a foot on the water. As it plunged in she added more chakra and made her foot float. As she got to where Reikou was she stood beside her.

"Now, do the same thing, only do a handstand on the water and keep afloat. Go." They continued on till seven 'o clock rolled around and moved to taijutsu.

"Start with fifty push ups, 100 sit-ups, and oh...five laps around the clearing. Do it in whatever order you want. Go." As Heisei set to the task set to her she noticed Reikou meditating in the middle of the field. As she finished up Reikou's eyes slid open.

"Now, where gonna start off with the kitsune style of taijutsu. I'm sure Kyuubi-sama was going to teach it to you so I'll go ahead and do it." Reikou stood up stretching her limbs out and grinned. Motioning with her hand she led Heisei to the biggest open space in the clearing. Settling into an unfamiliar stance she looked up at Heisei.

"This is the stance of the Kitsune." Her legs were set out in front of her body and spread out, her arms hung between her legs with her hands clenched in half fists. Her body leant forward and her head was lowered to be even with her torso. "Try to copy this stance."

As Heisei attempted to settle into the stance she heard Kyuubi speak up.

**'Set your feet wider apart kit. Good.'** Reikou smiled as Heisei corrected her footing. She finally set herself into the right position and Reikou grinned broadly at her. "Now for the fun part." Reikou leaped forward at a clone that had popped into existence and let her hands fly at it in completely random patterns before finally sending a kick at the clone's head dispersing it. She turned to once again address Heisei.

"Ask Kyuubi-sama what I did. And then do what he tells you to."

_'Kyuu-otu-san?'_

**'She truly pulled off the Kitsune style. All you have to do, is dodge and attack at perfect moments. Then, when you get the right moment, claw your heart out. We'll have to give you claws so you can really pull this off. Your sensei has them, somehow. But she dosen't show it.'**

Heisei inwardly nodded and then watched as another of Reikou's clones popped into existence. "Attack it." Without hesitation Heisei leaped forward like a blonde missile and set to work on the clone. When her attack finally stopped Reikou smiled and the clone disappeared. "Good, now we can move onto my style." Her face lit up in a feral grin as she looked at Heisei.

Said kunnochi could only gulp in fear at the look her received.

**'Kit. I do believe that this is where hell begins.' **Heisei shivered involuntarily but when she looked at her sensei she was looking to the edge of the trees. "Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura. Out here. Now."

The three named stepped out of their hiding spots to be confronted with the furious gaze of Reikou. "You were spying why?" Kakashi had the smarts to rub his head sheepishly before saying," Just curious as to what you were doing. Interesting style that one. Mind teaching it to these two?"

"Can't be taught to them. This is Heisei's natural right of taijutsu to learn. It is after all her otu-san's and my superiors taijutsu. If she wants me to teach it to these two they can have a go. But it will be neih impossible for them to do it. They'd have to be fast as Heisei, strong willed as her, and have the back breaking stubbornness of a fox. Somethings that they don't have."

Reikou eyed them coolly and turned back to Heisei. "As I was saying, your turn to learn my style." Just then though, Sasuke interrupted. "Why do you take so much interest in the dobe anyways? It's not like she needs the power. If anyone needs it. It's me. I have to kill _Him_."

"Oh? Well, let me just step right away to help the little priss." She snarled angrily. Turning around she stepped onto the lake waters and motioned for Heisei to follow. As the young blonde walked out upon the water as well both gennin let their jaws drop. Their jaws dropped further as Reikou's voice floated out to them. "Now, since we'll be fighting on water it will not only increase your control and reserves but we can have all the fun of doing water based attacks in a special spar."

"What are we doing in this spar sensei?"

"I want you to test out your new style." Reikou herself settled into a stance that not only confused Heisei and Kyuubi, but shocked Kakashi.

"T-That's _his_ taijutsu. Reikou! You can't use that!" Reikou turned her head and fixed a glare at Kakashi. Turning back to her student she nodded for her to start. Heisei analyzed the stance. Her left leg was bent forward in front of her right leg and her body lent forward. Her left arm was extended behind her and slightly out of her body. Her right arm was bent ready to strike with a half clenched fist.

"Begin." The two leapt at each other and Heisei let loose a flurry of punches that was dodged by Reikou as she swayed back and forth between them. Finally she lept forward her right arm swept out and caught Heisei's side knocking the girl flying back and skidding on the water. As Heisei stood back up she panted heavily and glared at her sensei angrily. She flew through hand seals before calling out, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" As the fireball shot towards her Reikou stopped channeling the water to her feet and allowed herself to sink into the water. As the fireball flew over her head she leaped back out of the water and settled back into her stance. "I said use the style. Ask how to use it."

Heisei's eyes widened and she slipped her eyes closed entering her mind. _'Kyuu-otu-san? How do I use the style?'_

**'I was waiting for you to ask. Let her attack you. Dodge and block till she has an opening.'**

_'Arigatou Kyuu-otu-san.'_

Opening her eyes once more she again settled into the stance and motioned for her sensei to come at her. Reikou let loose a smirk and flew at her a kunai in hand. As the dance continued between the two kunochi the two gennin and jounin on the shore could only watched amazedly. "Sensei?" Sakura asked quietly as she could.

"Hm? Yes what is it Sakura?"

"How can they stand on top of the water?"

"Ah, it's a more advanced kind of training that you guys will be receiving today."

Sasuke glared hatefully out at the two kunnochi. "Why is it that the dobe gets this special training when we don't?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Because, eventually Reikou would like to take Heisei on as her apprentice due to their shared condition." Sasuke and Sakura shared a glance with each other before turning to Kakashi. "Can we start training now Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded his head and led them over to a group of trees. "Today, we shall be climbing trees." His eye curved up into a smile and the two gennin sweatdropped. "But Kakashi-sensei! We already know how to climb trees. With your hands and feet!"

"Yes, but can you do it without your hands?"

"How would we do that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Simple Sakura. Focus your chakra down to your feet, and go up the tree. To start off with you should run. Here, I'll demonstrate." Kakashi headed towards the tree and at the foot, concentrated his chakra and began to walk up the tree. Reaching a branch he stood upside down. "This is what will happen once you have mastered this exercise. Letting his hold on his chakra go he fell and flipped to land on his feet. "Now, take a kunai and mark your progress. I'll go check to see what the other two are doing. I'll be back in a moment."

As he left them he heard the clanging of metal and saw the two kunnochi's in a draw both had a kunai to the others throat. Reikou waved her other free hand and the two backed away from each other. Reikou nodded to Heisei who quickly ran from the water and collapsed under a tree almost instantly falling asleep for her nap. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Reikou.

Said woman was sitting on the lake shore drinking her sake and motioned for Kakashi to sit. He did and began to ask her questions, "What is it that your teaching her?"

"Nothing that wouldn't be taught to her later on. What are you teaching the other two?"

Kakashi glared at her, "Tree-climbing. I'll have you know both of them are pissed off because they aren't as far as Heisei is."

"And that's my fault? Maybe you should have taught them before this." Came her angry retort. "You go ahead and wake Heisei. Tell her that she has an extended break and that we'll begin jutsu training after lunch, that when she gets back we'll work on genjutsu."

Kakashi looked at her for a moment, "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Let her watch the other two, she can help them out on the tree climbing at the very least and at the very most show them a bit of what being teammates is about." Shooing her fellow jounin away she turned to stare at the lake hearing Kakashi wake Heisei up.

"Kakashi-sensei! I was in the middle of something." She whined looking up angrily at the jounin whom had woken her from her nap. "Reikou wants you to work with your teammates for a while. She said when you get back you'll do genjutsu and after lunch you'll do ninjutsu." Heisei smiled and followed after Kakashi whom had taken off in the direction of her other two teammates. When they reached them Sakura was sitting atop a branch and Sasuke had made a fair few marks up his tree.

"Well well. Looks like out of the two of you. Sakura's doing the best. Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't all it's cracked up to be. A girl can do better than you Sasuke." Kakashi's comment unknowingly brought on a bout of anger from Heisei.

"I'd be surprised if Sakura couldn't handle her chakra Kakashi-sensei. She has so little of it she shouldn't even be up and walking around." Heisei looked at her teacher in annoyance as he turned to glare at her. "You shouldn't say such things Heisei. You'll never be able to work as a team if you don't get to working together."

"Yeah! Besides, if you had paid attention in class you'd know that females naturally have less chakra than males!" Sakura's snobbish retort floated from her position in the tree. Heisei let out a growl.

"No, let me explain it to you in a way you'll understand. Like you've downloaded in your head, chakra is the mixture of spiritual and physical energy. You think that males are naturally born with more chakra. Let me tell you Sakura. True males are born _physically_ stronger, but females are born spiritually stronger. You attain more spiritual energy through battle, the only reason females have less chakra is because they're like you. A woman who dosen't focus any part of themselves on taijutsu will amount to nothing. You and your kind bring nothing but shame to us _real_ kunnochi. Fangirls are just civilians who shouldn't have stepped foot into the world of shinobi. You Haruno Sakura are no better than a slightly strong civilian." Heisei let loose a deep glare at her before turning and heading back to her sensei.

"If you want to be strong, don't be a fucking fangirl. And actually focus and care about your training." The words floated back to them as Heisei stalked away.

Kakashi turned to Sakura. The young gennin had tears in her eyes as she looked at Kakashi. He looked sympathetically at the girl before sighing, "Sakura, as much as everything she said hurts. It is all completely true. Shinobi kill, they live under two great rules. One is 'Those who disobey the rules are trash, those that leave behind their comrades are lower than trash. The other is simply the rule of life. Kill or be killed. It is the way that we all live by." Sakura looked like she would collapse in tears at anytime. "You still have a chance to change Sakura. Work hard now so you can prove you can truly be a shinobi."

Sakura nodded and wiped at her eyes. Going back to the bottom of her tree she began the climb again, pushing herself to her limits.

* * *

_Reikou and Heisei_

"Wow, didn't expect you to be back this quick Heisei. Alright, well since your back anyways, let's get started on genjutsu. How many can you do?"

Heisei looked up at her and seemed to be in deep thought, "None."

Reikou sighed and shook her head. "Can you dispel them?"

"I think so. Does a chakra charge dispel them?" She received a nod from Reikou, "Then yeah, I can dispel them."

Reikou sighed, "Alright. Well ask Kyuubi-sama if he thinks you have any potential at all for genjutsu and if you do then have him teach you. We'll change the genjutsu for meditation so that Kyuubi-sama can teach you. Go ahead and ask him." Heisei nodded before seating herself and begin meditating.

_'Kyuu-otu-san?'_

**'Hai kit?'**

_'Do I have any potential for genjutsu?'_

**'Hm...You have some. Only for high human or any demonic genjutsu. So I'm gonna guess that Reikou-san has told you to have me train you in this time?'** He received a nod in answer and sighed. **'Alright, then we'll start with tree death. Focus chakra to your mind, picture the tree wrapping around a targets body and then release your chakra at that person. This should ensnare them within the genjutsu.'**

Heisei followed his instructions within her mind upon Kyuubi and she laughed when he looked bewildered at the demonic looking tree holding him.

**'Sweet Kami kitling. This is an evil looking tree you've wrapped me in. Who knew you had such a dark mind?'**

_'Well I have the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune to thank for that.'_ He merely shook his head as he dispelled her genjutsu. **'Now you need to practice that. It took you a good hour to contract that up. Besides you should be getting back to your world soon neh'?'**Heisei nodded and slipped out of her meditative state and looked at Reikou. Standing up and stretching she poked her sensei's shoulder. A fist came flying at her as Reikou awoke from her nap. "Opps. Sorry bout' that. I have a bad habit about doing that when someone wakes me up." Heisei nodded her head in understanding. "Now, time for lunch for you, then we do ninjutsu, a break, and then a final spar."

Heisei nodded and pulled out a bento box and began to eat. Reikou who sat on a rock had pulled out a small pack. She could smell something sweet. Looking up she saw her sensei eating an ongri. Heisei grinned and turned back to her bento finishing it off she took her last thirty minutes to lay down and relax. As the thirty minutes passed Reikou stood up and walked over to Heisei. Nudging the gennin with her foot Reikou grinned widely down at her. Heisei groaned and rolled over opening her eyes she stood up and sighed. "Time to start already Reikou-sensei?" Said jounin nodded and motioned for Heisei to follow her.

Walking over to her pack she bent down and removed a small scroll. Setting it down she pulled out two more like it. On each was written a name of a jutsu. On a yellow scroll was, Raiton: Raikou Dageki on a brown scroll was, Doton: Daryuu Endan, and finally on a tan scroll was, Futon: Daitoppa. Reikou looked seriously at Heisei.

"These are all jounin level techniques and I want you to use them wisely. Understood? For the next week we'll be training on these three during this time. You know the secret of Kage Bushin correct?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Good, we'll use that to speed up the training. Now, which one would you like to start on?"

"The Futon jutsu."

"Good, now open the scroll and follow the directions. I'll be back in two hours to see what you can do. Go ahead and begin." With a nod from Heisei Reikou disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_One week later_

Heisei, through her hard work had managed to master the tree bind genjutsu, Futon: Daitoppa, Doton: Daryuu Endan, and the beginning grasps of Raiton: Raikou Dageki. Her taijutsu style had improved greatly and she had managed to get a very good grasp upon water walking. The other two gennin had managed to master the tree walking exercise and both had started on the water walking but hadn't gotten far in it.

As they finished off dinner an exhausted Heisei rested her head on the table. The night before they had been told about Tazuna's grandson and the tragedy of losing his adopted father. Inari, who was sitting across the table from Heisei watched her with tears threatening to overflow from his eyes. Finally unable to take it he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Why do you even try anymore!? You're all just going to die by Gatoh's hands! He can't be deafeted!"

Heisei lifted her head tiredly, "Hm?"

Inari turned his attention to her. "You! You piss me off. Your always so happy and laughing all the time! You don't know anything about this country! Why do you care!?"

"Urasi. I'm not like you." She mumbled placing her head back on the table.

"You shut up! You piss me off the most out of all of this! You don't know anything about pain! How could you!? Your always laughing and smiling! I'm sure that back home you have a nice loving family that cares about you and you never have to worry about anything!"

Heisei's face became shadowed by her bangs as she stood up. But from behind the long golden hair an icy blue gaze stared at him. "You really think that Inari? Do you really think I could look you in the face without knowing pain? I'll have you know that I have no one. Not a single person. My mother, father, everyone is dead. I never even got the chance to know them. They died the day I was born. In my village, I'm hated because I was born on the day that a demon attacked. But you know what? I've learned to move on. I don't hate the village as much as I should. Trust me, I have tried to get away. One way I tried to get away didn't work," Here she glared at Kakashi, "So I've learned a new way. I put the past behind me. I moved on. You should do the same." She turned away and started to walk off muttering about stupid old men, certain jounin, and failed suicide.

"She was treated so horribly in her childhood she many times tried to take her own life. Eventually, she met three people. One whom will be with her for the rest of her life and then two others. They are Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. She has a man at home whom she considers a grandfather but he's not related to her by blood. The current Hokage is that grandfather figure, he's also the same old man that stopped her from escaping her hell. The certain jounin would be Kakashi here."

Tsunami shivered and Tazuna and Inari looked at Reikou in shock. "H-how many t-times?"

Kakashi's saddened voice was soft as he asked, "Do you mean in her life or the last year before she met her first special person?"

Tsunami gulped, he was trying to soften the number for her. "W-whole life please."

"Two-hundred-twelve attempted and failed suicides. One she did die, she was revived soon enough though and that one was the last. She met her precious person then."

"Ano...Reikou-sensei?" Reikou's eyes slid over to Sakura, "The other day, you said that taijutsu of Heisei's...you said it was her otu-san. She seemed to know who you were talking about, but if she never met her parents how did she know who you were talking about?"

Reikou didn't answer as she closed her eyes. It was a long moment before the answer finally came, "I am not at liberty to tell you Sakura. There is a law banning all but Heisei and Sarutobi-san from speaking of it. Heisei is not supposed to know but because of that succeeded suicide she knows, and is not bothered by it. If Heisei ever wishes to tell you, she shall tell you. But not before."

Inari looked sadly at Reikou before taking off after Heisei. When he came across her he hid behind a nearby tree.

Heisei herself had gone to another tree and had proceeded to attack it. She muttered to herself as she beat the living daylights out of the poor tree. "Stupid Inari. Stupid Kakashi-sensei. Stupid oji-chan. If they would all just leave me alone! I would be at peace with Kyuu-otu-san." Sending a vicious punch at the tree as she finished her mumbled thoughts she sat down on the ground. "If I could just figure out a way to help Kyuu-otu-san..." Suddenly she seemed to freeze and let her eyes slip closed.

**'Kit. If I could tell you that I could come out in the real world through a small bit of blood and a promise would you do it?'**

_'What do you mean otu-san?'_

**'If you promise me that you'll be just a bit happier I will grant you a summoning contract for myself. I will be small, but the more chakra you give me the bigger I will be. Eventually I'll probably give you the fox contract. This is just the Kyuubi contract though. So what do you say?'**

_'Do you really mean it otu-san? I'd love to!'_

**'Alright, place your arm in my cage kit, and brace yourself. I'll be giving you a tattoo that will hurt a bit but all you'll have to do is focus a bit of chakra and swipe blood over it and you'll be able to summon me.'** Heisei grinned broadly at her foxy father and placed her arm within the cage. After a small sting she removed her arm and looked at her arm in wonder. A complex seal covered her arm and she smiled at her father. _'Arigatou out-san.'_ She fazed from her mindscape and opened her eyes standing up she stretched and looked at her arm. Biting her thumb and concentrating a bit of chakra a small fox popped into existence.

**"That's the way kit! Now, how 'bout we work on the raiton you still need to master?"** With an eager nod from Heisei she preformed the hand seals for the jutsu and watched as seven lightning bolts struck the earth. "That's all I can get so far. It's suppose to produce alot of them though. What am I doing wrong?"

Inari who had been shocked at the appearance of the fox was even more shocked at the lightning that struck the earth. **"You need to spread out your chakra. Your condensing it in a small area. That's why so few are appearing. The few you produce are very strong and the more you make the weaker they'll be. But you have a greater chance of hitting your target."** Heisei nodded, "Makes sense. Thanks!" She grinned and focused a large amount of chakra among the clearing and performing the hand seals she called out the jutsu, "Raiton: Raikou Dageki!" With a wide grin she watched as 15 lightning bolts struck earth right before she passed out in exhaustion.

The next morning, a long black haired person dressed in a pink kimono strood through the forest. Said person carried a basket and as they passed the clearing they noticed an out of place black and red blob in the center of destruction. The small clearing had been destroyed by what seemed to be electricity. The kimono wearing beauty bent down.

_'That's one of the ninja who fought with Zabuza-sama.'_ Reaching out a hand the fake hunter-nin froze as Heisei stirred. Her eyes blinked open and the nin gasped. She had the most beautiful blue eyes the nin had ever seen. Meanwhile Heisei was inspecting the human in front of her. Taking in his adam's apple and lack of the female anatomy she looked at the boy in the face. "May I help you sir?" Her voice was light, yet cold.

The man shifted back from her and smiled, "I just noticed your hita-ate. I was wondering if you were a ninja?" Heisei cocked her head to the side. "If you knew I had a hita-ate, why wouldn't I be a ninja?"

The man shifted uncomfortably. "Anyways, I'm Haku, you are?" He extended a hand to her and she grasped it using it to help her into a crouching position before standing. "My name is Uzumaki Heisei."

"Spiraling Serenity? Interesting name that." He smiled softly at her. "Well since you seem to be a ninja may I offer a word of advice?"

Heisei smiled at him, "Advice in the world of ninja is always well taken. Especially by one such as me who receives little more than scorn for something beyond control."

Haku seemed startled before smiling sadly at her, "Do you have someone precious to you to protect?"

"One and only one. And I can only keep him alive by keeping myself alive." Haku looked at her confused, "What do you mean little girl?"

For some reason she found herself spilling the information to this unknown man, "Jinchuruki. Human sacrifices cursed to a life of misery. Me." She smiled at him and continued, "My otu-san. The one sealed in me, I have to keep him alive. To keep him alive, I have to stay alive."

Haku suddenly grinned at her, "Then do you know why it's always good to have someone precious to protect?"

"So you can become truly strong. For only when you protect can you live. To destroy is not a life, it's a living hell." Heisei's head lowered and she looked at the ground. Shaking her head slowly, "But you can also live a life of hell protecting the ones you love. Keeping otu-san alive, I live threw hell everyday. But I don't care, hell or high water, I will survive for him." Looking up she grinned determinately at Haku.

Haku returned her grin, "Good, I hope to see you again." Standing he turned and just as he was about to leave her voice floated to him.

"I'm sure we'll see you sooner than you'd think, hunter-nin-san." When he turned to look at her in shock she had stood up and was walking away, the black haired shinobi helping her.

"Just who was that dobe?" Sasuke's angry voice cut through the soft forest sound like a hot knife through butter. Heisei looked at him and shrugged away from him before leaning on a tree. "He's a friend that much as I'd like to see him more, I doubt I'll ever see again after the next time. She sighed and shook her head. Sasuke sat there confused.

_'What the hell is she talking about?'_ Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when Heisei cut in, "Ya know Sasuke? The path you walk, will end in nothing but pain for you. Me the path I walk is painful, but will end in happiness. You throw everyone away when you should be holding them close and happy. You should want the attention you get. Your lucky. Me? Not so much, more likely than not, even if I were to die on the most important mission and saving every person on my team. I wouldn't be carved on that sacred rock back home, and I'd be wiped from all of Konoha's memory. You, no matter what you'd do they would praise you. You could betray them, come back, and they'd still kiss the ground you walk on. Embrace the time you have on this Earth Sasuke. Everyone's time is limited."

Striding forward she passed him and continued on despite her pain till she was out of his sight. Sighing she headed home with her limp and entered the home of their client before passing out on the couch. She never noticed the sad gold eyes that landed on her as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"We're heading out Tsunami-san! If Heisei wakes up tell her we went ahead to the bridge!" Kakashi's lazy voice called out from the door. Reikou was sitting just outside on a porch step. She had adamently refused to leave Heisei. But Kakashi had told her that if she did not follow orders she would be dropped from the mission and the team. Reikou let out a growl as Kakashi passed her and stood up.

"I hate you ya know that Kakashi?" Her angry gruttal voice came from next to him as she glared at him. "Zabuza should be coming any day now and we need all the man power we can get."

Kakashi merely sent his eye smile at her as he continued reading his book. Reikou nevrously played with the sword haning on her right hip. Suddenly a low growl came from beside her and she turned her head to see On-you and In-you standing beside her. Grining widly she picked up the pace and caught back up to Kakashi. "Rember, if and when Zabuza comes, he is mine. Understood?"

Kakashi nodded fearfully at her and let out a sigh as she grinned even broader before striding past him, when he noticed the two wolves beside her he inwardly let out a gasp. The three gennin had told him about them, they were appantly very unique wolves. He sighed and continued with his reading.

Back at Tazuna's house a commotion had started up. As the two samaurai walked through the door and took hold of Tsunami Heisei awoke. Her ears pricked up as she heard, "Get your hands off my kaa-san!"

"You know Zori, we do only need one? What say you we kill this little squirt?" Tsunami let out a yell, "If you kill him I'll bite my tounge and let myself drown in your own blood!"

She neednt have worried though as Heisei came into existence slamming her foot into the faces of the two samurai. "That's what you get for hurting innocent people!"

She looked at Inari and grinned, "See Inari? Hero's do exist, we just always come at the last moment!" Her smile was infectuous and soon Inari was grinning too. Tying up the two she set them outside and tied them to a tree as well. Then turning to Tsunami she asked, "Where's my team Tsunami-nee-chan?"

"They went to the bridge. You should hurry and catch them. Your two sensei's seemed unsettled." Heisei nodded her head, "Thank's Tsunami-nee-chan." Turning she ran out the door at full speed and soon enough had appeared at a mist enshrouded bridge.

"You fucking bastard. You just had to bring reinforcements didn't you?" Reikou's feral voice rang out over the bridge and Heisei could feel her sensei's anger. She shivered, she could feel the energy of On-you and In-you. She also noticed the dome of Ice mirrors not far off. Deciding her sensei would be fine she took off into the mirrors. She came across a Sasuke covered in needles and a masked Haku.

"So Haku. It's come to this now?" She looked sadly at the mirror Haku was hiding in and she could smell the shock radiating from him, "I told you what I am. You don't think it wouldn't have its benifits would you? Gotta keep the assains away somehow." Her face was sad as she smiled and looked at Sasuke. "It would be better if you didn't see what comes next Sasuke." Turning to Haku she asked quietly, "Could you knock him out please Haku? Don't kill him please." Haku nodded sadly and appeared behind he distressed Uchiha before placing a hand in the correct position to knock him out. Turning to her he nodded and phased back into the mirrors.

"Time to finish this 'eh?" Haku recived a small nod in return and without a moments notice the two blurred into existince already beginning the fight between friends. As they flew at each other words of remorse exchanged themselfs. A punch in the face shattered Haku's mask, "I'm sorry," a kick in his abdomen, "Truly I am." With a punch to his chest he crashed down into the floor of the bridge. "I never wanted it to be this way Haku." A small drible of blood trickled from Haku's mouth. He coughed slightly and grinned, "It's alright. I just wish I could protect Zabuza-sama." He closed his eyes with a sigh and his mirrors melted away. Sakura who had been watching the dome of ice let out a gasp as she saw inside.

Sasuke, was a human pin-cushion. Heisei was standing over the enmy speaking to him like old friends completly ignoring her teammate. Sakura felt a great rage take root upon her. Tazuna saw how distressed Sakura was, thinking that she was simply upset that Sasuke was hurt. "You know, if I go with you, you won't be defying your sensei's orders." Sakura nodded and they ran across the bridge to where Sasuke, Heisei, and Haku where. Sakura let her rage take control of her.

"You bitch!" She screamed pointing to Heisei, "Your probably happy Sasuke-kun is dead! I bet you planned this with this- this- this transvestite!" She yelled pointing to Haku. Running foward she struck Heisei across the face. When she looked up Heisei's eyes where on her. She hadn't moved an inch from where she was after being struck.

Her cold blue eyes where icy and empty as she looked at Sakura. "You think Sasuke's dead? Show's what you know, he's still breathing. You see the rise and fall of his chest? It means he's still fucking alive. And Haku here?" She said coldly, "Is no fucking transvestite. He's a good friend. And when you insult my friends I have no other choice than to kill you. He has in no time at all become someone precious. He has joined the few. Now you've insulted him." She turned her face to look at Sakura and Sakura had to restrain a gasp of fright.

Her eyes held a primal rage as they bleed red. The whisker marks on her face enlongated and became jagged. Her cannines extended and poked from her upper lip. A snarl traced her features and just as she was about to leap Haku spoke, "Save your energy Heisei-san. She is not worth it." Haku stood on shaky legs and Heisei immediatly let her anger flow away and rushed to help Haku.

"Please Heisei, if only one thing, keep your sensei from killing Zabuza-sama. We have been hoping to find a place to live, I think Konoha could be that place. Would you be willing to let us come with you?" Heisei nodded instantly and picking up Haku completly she ran foward to intercept her sensei.

Only to find Kakashi standing infront of Reikou ready to take a blow from Zabuza's sword.

"Zabuza-sama stop!" Haku yelled out. The man's sword froze mid-swing and he turned his head to see Haku being carried on Heisei's back. He looked confused a moment before chuckling. "Would you look at that, looks like your student has become friends with Haku. I see no real reason to fight anymore." He set his sword back on his back and grinned.

"Truce for now?" He held out a hand and while he expected Kakashi to grab it Reikou's grabbed it instead.

"Truce. Shall we spar back in Konoha?"

"What makes you think I'm going there?"

"If you don't go, I get to kill you." She said it with a smile and he let out a laugh. "Alright, agreed." Her smile became a grin and just before she collapsed on the ground she murmed, "Good."

Heisei rushed over and setting Haku down beside her sensei she looked over Reikou's wounds before setting to work bandaging them. Meanwhile she reported what had occured inside the dome of mirrors and when she got to the point of Sakura attacking her she stopped.

"Is that it?" Kakashi asked suspicously.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Her voice was sad, "I don't belive you Uzumaki Heisei." Kakashi said. Turning to Haku he said, "What is she leaving out?"

"I'm sorry Heisei-san. I have to tell him." Haku looked at her sadly as she merly nodded. Turning to Kakashi he said, "Sakura came into the dome. She saw the Uchiha passed out and immediatly thought the worst. She saw myself and Heisei-san speaking to each other and belived that she and I had conspired to kill him. She turned on Heisei-san and attacked her." Kakashi looked stunned and he was shocked when he heard Reikou.

"That bitch. I'll make sure Sarutobi-san stops her from entering the Chuunin Exams." Seeing the shocked looks she grinned cheekliy. "Takes alot more to knock me out than just what I've been through today."

Zabuza shook his head laughing. But it stoped quickly as an all to familar voice rang over the bridge. "Geez Zabuza. Your suppose to be a demon. You couldn't even kill a woman and some kids? God you shouldn't be a demon! You should be a mouse!" Gatoh laughed heartily at his joke and the hundred or so thugs behind him did as well.

"Now, since it seems Zabuza has turned on me, kill everyone and then ravage the town!" A group of yells rang through the army until a malicious aura settled on the bridge.

"You think people are tools or something? Zabuza is no demon. But would you like to meet one? We have two here, but one should be enough for you." Heisei stood infront of the group and her hair shadowed her eyes. When she looked up what was once innocent sapphire blue was now a murderous red.

Her claws had come forth and her teeth had once more enlongated. Settling into the kitsune style she grinned malicously. "Watch and learn Zabuza." Leaping foward the massacre began. Within moments a majority of the army had been slashed to pieces. She fell back panting. "Now, your turn Zabuza." Said 'Demon' grinned and leaped foward as well his sword at the ready and was soon destroying the remaning army. Heisei had fell to the ground between her sensei and Haku. She panted heavily and looked up at Kakashi. "You might want to go get the other two gennin and Tazuna Kakashi-sensei."

Falling back to the ground she looked at the two faces beside her and grinned. "I've become so lucky to have friends like you." Collapsing into a well deserved rest she didn't awake again till the next morning and she felt better than ever. As she looked around and noticed she was in her room she sat up and took off down the stairs. The rest of her team was downstairs and she grinned waving to them.

Sakura hunched her shoulders and turned away while muttering something about, 'demons' and 'blonde bitches' Reikou growled at her in anger and she shivered walking over to stand next to Sasuke. "If you'll get dressed Heisei, the bridge is finished and we can head home now." Heisei nodded and zipped back up the stairs changing into her normal attire and packed up her belongings. Smiling at Tsunami she hugged her good-bye along with Inari. After shaking hands with Tazuna she returned to her team and they headed out from the house.

Inari ran out after them calling out, "We've named the bridge Serneity Bridge! May it never fall!"

The gennin and Kakashi turned to look at her. Reikou smiled, "That is a good name for the bridge." As they came to the end of the bridge they met up with Zabuza and Haku. Smiling and waving at them they went ahead and headed back tworads Konoha.

_'It's good to finally be going home.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** THERE! IT IS FINALLY FINISHED! After a computer crash, no document word on the new computer, getting a laptop. HAVING WORD ON SAID LAPTOP! It's finally up! YAY! Ahem... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Next time most of the other one-sided pairings will appear! Yay! But I'll let you know now. Don't expect to much lovey dove stuff. Not really old enough to write that stuff. If I know about it...that's a very scary thought. (friends in the background "HELL YEAH THAT'S SCARY!") Ahem... Yes well. Thank you to every reviewer and to all of those whom have voted for the pairings! Now. I got one question for ya'll. Should Reikou be paired up? If so, who with?

Thank you again for being patient my peps! Peace out and happy new year!

- RageingFlame


	5. Newfound Serenity: 5

**Summary**: Uzumaki Heisei, jinchuruki to Kyuubi no Yoko, heiress to the Fox Clan, and wielder of the Fox Fang. She's put on the team of nightmares, a stuck up emo pretty-boy, an embarrassment to kunochi's everywhere, and a lazy ass teacher. And then there is the sensei that is there to help Kakashi teach, Makura Reikou, a brilliant shinobi, that happens to be a girl.

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**'Kyuubi Talking/ Other demon talking'**

_**'Kyuubi Thoughts/ Other demon thinking'**_

Jutsu being used

_"Flashback"_

**Pairings:** Naru/Shika - Main - Onesided, Ita/Naru, Gaa/Naru, Kiba/Naru. Haku/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Neji/Naru, OC/Naru, and more of a firendshippy Chou/Naru

* * *

_Previously_

_Inari ran out after them calling out, "We've named the bridge Serneity Bridge! May it never fall!"_

_The gennin and Kakashi turned to look at her. Reikou smiled, "That is a good name for the bridge." As they came to the end of the bridge they met up with Zabuza and Haku. Smiling and waving at them they went ahead and headed back towards Konoha._

_'It's good to finally be going home.'_

_

* * *

_

_Present_

"Oi! Ojiji-chan we have returned!" The rambunctious voice of Heisei yelled.

The old hokage smiled softly in his chair as the door to his office burst open. "Well Hei-chan. It's good to see you back. I-" He stopped mid-sentence as Momochi Zabuza walked through the door. He noticed how none of the other nins seemed to be wary of him as he walked beside them.

"Um... Kakashi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Why is an A-class missing-nin in my office?" Kakashi reached a hand up and stroked his chin before smiling his eye smile and exclaiming, "Reikou invited him." The Hokage turned his head to see the off and on ANBU leaning against the wall her eyes closed in what he could only presume to be slumber.

He cocked an eyebrow before shrugging, "Can one of you wake her up?" Sakura sighed and walked up to her sensei and just before her hand touched her Reikou's eyes snapped open and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let sleeping dogs lie." Her voice growled out at the young kunnochi. Turning to Sarutobi she cocked her head in an animalistic fashion.

"Hai, Sarutobi-san?" The Hokage sighed, "Will you ever call me Hokage-sama. I let Heisei do it because she's like family, but why do you call me Sarutobi?"

"Too much effort to explain." The room sweat-dropped at her comment. The third sighed and motioned for them to sit down. Reikou resumed her place on the wall as Sarutobi began to speak up.

"Alright, mission report."

Kakashi seemed to straighten up and began speaking in an official voice. "Team 7 received C-Rank mission escort Tazuna to Nami no Kuni at 8:00 3 weeks past. We left the village at 8:00 the next day and after about an hour of walking we passed a suspicious puddle. The puddle was a genjutsu and the casters were the Demon brothers. During the exchange with the Demon Brothers Heisei managed to get scratched by the claws laced in poison that the brothers wilded. By the time she allowed us to see her hand it had almost completely healed over and Reikou removed the poison. We continued on and ferried over to Nami no Kuni and after traveling a while we were confronted by Oni no Kiri, Momochi Zabuza," He turned his head to see Zabuza's eye twitch, he began to continue on, "Reikou confronted him in battle when a pair of senbon shot out and killed him by landing in his neck. A hunter nin stepped out and took his body before leaving. Reikou passed out from chakra exhaustion and we returned to the escorting of Tazuna.

"We reached home and got some rest, the next night Reikou awoke and the following morning took Heisei into the forest to train. She trained her in water walking, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. I trained Sasuke and Sakura in the tree walking and the begginings of water walking. After a week Heisei returned home exhausted and she was left to recuperate. The next morning we set out and once reaching there we saw the bridge enshrouded in mist. We went in anyways and found Momochi Zabuza and accomplice. Reikou once more engaged Zabuza in combat.

"Haku, the hunter-nin, and Sasuke engaged as well, when Haku used his bloodline to cast up a dome of Ice mirrors and trapt Sasuke inside. Sasuke was a human pin-cushion and about to die when Heisei made her entrance. She entered the dome and began to engage Haku herself. They fought until she managed to shatter Haku's mask. She nearly knocked Haku out and he was upon the ground. She was speaking to him about getting him to join with Konoha. Sakura entered the now diminished dome and saw Sasuke off to the side, he had been knocked out but hadn't seen that he was alive. She turned to Heisei and struck her across the face. Heisei seemed to lose her control over _him_ for just a short moment before she regained control again. She later joined in the fighting once more after Gatoh showed up.

"She engaged the mob along with Zabuza and managed to take out a fair few of the thugs before Zabuza killed Gatoh and the thugs fled. The bridge was completed and we returned without incident." Kakashi took a deep breath, he saw the anger in the third's eyes as he mentioned the Kyuubi. He knew he would get a reprime later for what he said, but that couldn't be over looked.

"Alright, Reikou, Heisei, Sakura, Zabuza-san, and Haku-san. Please remain behind. Sasuke, Kakashi. Your free to go now." The two nodded and left, Sakura's eyes trailing after them in worry. She turned to the Third and shivered at his intense gaze. "Haruno Sakura, you struck your fellow shinobi in the middle of a mission, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I thought that H-Heisei and H-Haku had killed Sasuke-k-kun. I couldn't let them get away with that. S-so I a-attacked her. I-I-I'm sorry Hokage-sama!" Tears slid from her eyes but the third's gaze did not lessen. He sighed and turned to Reikou. "It would seem your earlier assessment was correct Reikou-san. Haruno Sakura, I'm afraid that do to the request of your jounin sensei," He flicked his gaze to Reikou and saw Sakura do the same, "you are to be removed from your gennin team and for the moment stripped of your shinobi rank."

Sakura let out a gasp and held her hand to her mouth. Tears spilled from her eyes before rage replaced itself in her eyes, she turned to Reikou and stood up. "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU! NOW SASUKE-SUN WILL NEVER LOVE ME!" She moved forward to strike the woman before she heard a slight whooshing and felt her legs escape from her. Her face meet the floor and she heard the low and furious hiss of her sensei's voice in her ear.

"Haruno, you have been removed from the shinobi ranks for the safety of all shinobi that could possibly be placed in a team with you. Your reaction proves my theory even more so. It was believed that to keep you precious Uchiha safe, or to impress him you would do anything. And I mean anything, even killing everyone on your team to keep him alive." Sakura let shock replace her the rage in her eyes. She could tell that her sensei was angry with her.

"Sakura, please remove your hita-ate and place it upon my desk. I cannot restrict you from keeping your kunai but you will not be able to buy anymore, nor any other ninja weapon other than what can also be used for mercenary or samurai. You will not be allowed to buy anymore ninja tools until you have been granted shinobi status once more. That is all, you other sensei and teammate will be informed." Sakura stood shakily and looked at the Hokage angrily. "Fine." She said curtly and disappeared out the door. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Reikou, I really wish you hadn't made me do that. Who knows what will happen now. Anyways, since you are now short a member you'll be getting a replacement from the soon to be graduating class."

"Sarutobi-san?" Sandiame looked up into the weary eyes of Reikou, "What about Haku-san?" His eyes widened briefly in thought then nodded, "Haku-san, what rank were you when you left Kirigakure no Soto?"

"I was gennin Hokage-sama." The third nodded his head and smiled, "Alright then, Haku, welcome to Team 7." Haku grinned slightly and nodded his head. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Heisei grinned broadly, "Arigatou Ojiji-sama!" The Hokage looked briefly shocked as Heisei led Haku and Zabuza out of the office and he looked at Reikou, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"She's never called me that before."

He was left with a knowing smile before Reikou zipped past him and exited through the window.

"God dammit. I really need to start locking and closing my windows."

* * *

As the group of Heisei, Zabuza, and Haku walked through town the came to a stop in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Walking inside Heisei grinned, "Oi! Oji-san, guess who's back!" 

"Ah! Ayame! Our favorite person's back!" The old man smiled as Heisei and company walked in. "So what have you been up to?"

"A mission to Nami no Kuni. It's so beautiful there Oji-san, Ayame-nee-chan!" She grinned widely at them. "By the way, this is Momochi Zabuza and Haku. We met them on the mission and they came back with us! Both of them are great shinobi too!" Ayame and Ichiraku smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down. As they sat they could hear the flaps lift up and someone stop. "Heisei? That you?" It was the not-so-lazy drawl of Nara Shikamaru. Heisei turned her head and grinned. "Yep Shika! You better believe it." Shikamaru grinned back, he turned and poked his head out of the shop. "Yo! Chouji! She's back!" He motioned for the heavy boy to come in and they both seated themselves next to the blond.

"So, what's been up? And who are the two guys with you?" Shikamaru questioned, he looked curiously at Haku who had seemed shocked that he refereed to him as a male.

"Well, the cow-camo wearing one is Momochi Zabuza and the feminine looking guy is Haku. They came back with us from our mission." Shikamaru nodded his head then turned to Haku, "You seemed shocked that I knew you were a guy, why?" Haku smiled at him and said softly, "Most people instantly mistake me for a girl. So I was just a little surprised. No need to worry." He turned to the bowl of ramen that had made it's way in front of him and he looked up curiously. Ayame was standing in front of him smiling.

"On the house, any friend of Heisei is bound to love ramen, first bowl is usually on the house for her friends." Ayame turned away and did the same for Zabuza and then took Heisei, Shikamaru, and Choji's orders. They took up casual conversation about the mission and sat speaking for a while before finally paying and leaving. They exited the stand waving to Ayame and Ichiraku before Heisei led to her apartment. Or at least what used to be. She sighed and shook her head. "Damn it." She muttered.

"Haku, Zabuza, you should know now. That if your looking for a new start it would be better to not be seen with me. The village pretty much hates me except for a few people. So if you want a good start you don't want to hang around. We'll get you guys a hotel room and then I'll find somewhere." She sighed and walked up to the remains of her apartment. Going through she pulled out a special box from the ruins that had managed to come out unscathed and was revealed to have a seal of protection along with a blood seal. She opened the box and went through it before sighing in relief. Turning she motioned for Zabuza and Haku to follow.

The two were frozen in place staring at the apartment building and remained until Heisei let out a high pitched whistle. The two snapped out of it and rubbed their ears. "Ouch, that hurt like hell Heisei!" Complained Shikamaru. Heisei smiled and motioned once more for Zabuza and Haku to follow. They did and soon reached a hotel building. "Alright, here's enough money to rent you guys a room," She handed them a stack of ryo and smiled, "Make sure not to mention me, else you'll be charged double and then kicked out in the middle of the night. I'll see you tomorrow Haku, meet at about 8:30 tomorrow at the red bridge before Training ground 7." She waved to them as they nodded and headed in.

She sighed and kicked the dirt in front of her completely forgetting that Chouji and Shikamaru were there. "Now, where to stay, where to stay." A voice broke her out of her thoughts, "You can stay with me I guess." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance and smiled at her. "We should probably hurry though, if my mom knows before it might help." Heisei only nodded to happy to speak. Walking over to him she muttered a thanks and from their split from Choji, his home was in the opposite direction. They waved to him till he was out of sight and then left to Shikamaru's house.

They entered and Heisei removed her shoes placing them in front of the door before stepping in. She looked around cautiously. The two of them could hear humming in the kitchen and headed towards it. As they entered they could see a long black haired woman standing at a cutting board with a very large, very sharp, knife cutting vegetables. Shikamaru made a small noise to catch her attention and she finished before lifting her head. She cocked her head at seeing Heisei before grinning. "Ah, now who is this Shika-chan?"

Shikamaru groaned before muttering, "Uzumaki Heisei. She's a friend of mine okaa-chan." He looked up at her, "Her house was destroyed, is it possible that she could stay here?"

Now Nara Yushina knew very well who Uzumaki Heisei was. The Jinchuruki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She smiled sadly at the young blond and nodded her head, "Course ya can. Now, you'll have to share with Shika-chan cause we don't have any extra rooms. That okay with you?" Heisei nodded her head and smiled at Shikamaru. "Come on Shika! Shall we play shougi?" He grinned at her, "Yeah, and we can make sure no one disturbs us, as long as no one comes over we can have our first un-interrupted shougi match." They headed out of the kitchen to just outside were there was a shougi table waiting. Seating themselves the match began.

Now, never before had Shikamaru or Heisei had a harder match. It lasted for two hours before ending in a draw, both only had their kings left and couldn't destroy one another without sacrificing themselves. Just as Shikamaru claimed Heisei's last piece other than her King Nara Shikaku exited the house.

He saw only Shikamaru and a young golden blond girl playing shougi. He smirked to himself, the girl was sure to have been beaten. He saw the girl visibly sigh and heard her as well. "Man that was a good match Shika. First time in a while we've gotten to actually finish. But somehow I expected this. She stood up and stretched allowing Shikaku to see the board and his jaw almost fell off in amazement. When the girl turned around his shock quickly turned to anger.

Unlike his wife he didn't like the young blond jinchuruki. His eyes settled into a glare as he looked at her, "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked accusingly. His head however was whacked over the head with something heavy and wooden. When he turned his head he was welcomed by the angry glare of his wife. "She is staying overnight because her home was destroyed. Do you have a problem with that Shikaku_-kun_?" Shikaku shivered and shook his head. "Good."

He turned and glared at Heisei again before entering the house. Later as they just about settled into dinner there was a knock on the door. When Shikamaru opened the door he was shocked, "H-Hokage-sama? Why are you here?"

The wizened Hokage smiled at the young gennin before saying, "I heard Hei-chan was staying here since her apartment was destroyed. I wanted to talk to her about something." The gennin nodded and moved to allow the Hokage to pass. He heard the gasps of his parents and Heisei's joyed call of, "Ojiji-sama!"

"Hokage-sama, why are you here?" He heard his father question and entered the room to see the Hokage sigh, "I wanted to talk to Heisei for a moment and then have her tell you guys something and then I needed to speak to her again." Motioning Heisei out the door he could hear muffled conversation and then saw Heisei re-enter slightly worried.

"Um...Yushino-san?"

"Hai Heisei?"

"Can I speak to Shikamaru?"

Yushino nodded her head and motioned Shikamaru out the door. Shikaku's gaze followed them out the door and flickered back to his wife. She looked disappointed with him. "You know Shikaku-kun? She really is a very sweet girl. If you listened to what Shika-chan had to say about her, you wouldn't believe she's so bad. She's quiet nice actually."

Shikaku simply shook his head.

Outside Heisei had sat down on the steps and the Hokage was standing not far away. As if waiting to intervene about something. As Shikamaru sat down beside her he cocked his head. "What is it Heisei?"

"Ojiji-sama decided it was time I finally told someone about something that happened the day I was born. You know how on October 10th about thirteen years ago Kyuubi finally was stopped?"

"Yeah, the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to save all of us. He killed Kyuubi. Weren't you born almost right before Kyuubi fell?"

"Yeah, but you see. You've been lied to Shika. You see, yeah, he sacrificed his life to save us, but he didn't kill Kyuubi. See you can't kill a Biju. You have to seal it. But a demon like Kyuubi is to powerful to be sealed into something like a tree or a rock. It has to be something that will grow with it, that will learn to accommodate itself to it. It had to be sealed into a human child."

"How do y-" He stopped mid-sentence as it hit him. His eyes widened and he looked at Heisei with wide eyes. "I was the container for Kyuubi no Kitsune. But he's not exactly the demon everyone thinks he is. He is the only reason I've lived so long. He kept me safe whenever I came close to dying. I attempted to take my own life alot, you know that day I saved Choji from the bullies? It was right before I attempted Suicide one last time. I succeeded this time. But Kyuubi saved my life. I've talked to him ever since and he's become the father I never had. Kyuu-otu-san's always been there. Hiding in the shadows and helping me through life." She looked up at the stars in the dark navy blue sky and sighed.

"Guess I should get going now huh?" She turned to Shikamaru only to not see him he was behind her and he hugged her. She felt tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry for you Heisei. I should I have looked harder, looked closer." Heisei smiled, "It's alright Shika. No harm done, not by you anyways." She sighed, "You should get back in. Ojiji-sama want's to talk to me one last time. Then I'll be right in."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'll wait out here for you." Heisei smiled at him before running over to the Sandiame. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about ojiji-sama?"

"Hei-chan. I think your finally ready to know your heritage. I have only one thing to ask you Hei-chan. Please don't hate them for what they did." Heisei's eyes opened a little wider before nodding her head. The third fished his pockets and pulled out two small scrolls.

"I would like for you to ready someone who'll be there for you. From what I saw, I'd probably read it with Shikamaru-kun, then probably Haku-kun if you trust him enough. I'll see you tomorrow morning Hei-chan." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Heisei slowly walked over to Shikamaru. Sitting beside him she shivered, "So, what was it about this time?"

Heisei shivered and said quietly, "My parents." Shikamaru's eyes widened and looked at her. "Do you want me to leave?" She shook her head, "No, ojiji-sama said it would be best if I read it with someone I trusted. So far that's only you, Chouji, Haku, and Ojiji-sama. So let's get to reading shall we?" Taking the scroll addressed to her in an obvious male writing she smeared blood on the blood seal and unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Heisei,_

_If your reading this, then Sarutobi has deigned you ready for this. I hope that what I say in this letter accounts for me missing your first steps, first time you held a kunai, first words, and all your birthdays. Hopefully your being well taken care of and that you have been honored for your burden._

_I was very upset when it was decided that you would be the container for Kyuubi no Yoko. But I get the feeling that there is another reason for his attack. Or that at the very least, he wasn't sane when he attacked. I truly don't believe that someone who works for a great lord like Kami could ever be that evil. But for all I know I could be wrong._

_No matter what anyone tells you, I loved you very much. It was very hard to let go of those attachments for the safety of the village._

_I'm sure that by now your wondering who I am and why I'm talking to you. I'm sure you know that I'm your father, but as for my name, it's Namikaze Minato. I made sure my name was not written anywhere so I'm sure you don't know who I am._

_I'm a savior of Konoha._

_I served in the Iwagakure/Konohagure war._

_I am a great shinobi._

_I fight with the will of fire._

_Can you guess who I am?_

_Haha. Just kidding. But just in case you didn't know who I am from that, I'm the Konoha no Kirroi Senko. I am the one who sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune in you. I hope you have had a good life so far and have been treated like the hero you are._

_But I sadly get the feeling that you weren't treated like you should have been. But that's alright. I know you hold no spite, I just hope you have a few people that are precious to you. For only in protecting them will you get strong._

_I know that that is how your mother and I became strong. I bet your wondering about your mom aren't you? Let me tell you, she's a wonderful woman Heisei. She's beautiful and strong too. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina was a fiery woman with long straight red hair. She was a bit pale and quite a tomboy. You'd probably have loved her._

_But she sadly passed on in child birth..._

Tears stained the page at that point and blurred the writing slightly,

_I must end this letter now, but don't worry, I'm not leaving you with nothing. In the bottom of this letter is two seals. They hold photos of your mother, myself, and the two of us together, the other holds two scrolls, both are techniques that I created. One is the Rasengan the other is the one I'm famous for. Hirashin no Jutsu. In Hirashin is sealed a set of the special kunai used to make the technique work along with the seal that goes with it._

_Now, I end the letter. Kyuubi approaches and I must help them fight. Goodbye Heisei._

_With lots of love  
Yondaime Hokage  
Your Father_

_P.S If you ever meet an old long white haired man whom is a pervert. Make sure you call him ero-sennin._

_P.S.S Also ask Sarutobi about your inheritance._

Heisei finished the scroll and allowed tears to roll down her face she noticed Shikamaru finished and rolled the scroll up. He looked at her worriedly and slipped behind her again hugging her. "It's alright Heisei." He hugged her tighter as he felt sobs wrack her body and patted her back. Attempting to comfort her he whispered soothing words into her ears until she calmed herself. She lent back into Shikamaru and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Shika-kun." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Anytime Heisei." Heisei removed the other scroll from her pocket. "Now all I have left is kaa-chans. But I'm not sure if I want to read it tonight or not."

"Go ahead and read it. You should get it all out while you can." He pulled out of his hug and re-seated himself beside her. As Heisei unrolled her last scroll she shuddered. The scroll had spots of blood over it. Shivering she shook herself.

_To Heisei,_

_I am your mother. I may never have been there for you but I am in fact the one that gave life to you._

_As I write this you are being born and I am dying. I know what your father plans to do to you._

_And I couldn't honestly be happier that you'll get to be a hero. Your father dosen't really think that you will be, but he has to do it anyways. And if I know him like I do, I'm sure he'll write you a letter to explain as well._

_I should probably be focusing on getting you into the world, but I feel you deserve to know about me._

_My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I originally come from Uzumaki no Kuni, sadly the land has been destroyed. I hope that it ,may one day be able to be returned but more likely than not, it won't._

_I'm sorry for not being there for you. But I hope you find someone special to you._

_Your Mother  
Uzumaki Kushina_

Heisei rolled up the scroll and let a few tears escape her eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest and held them there with her arms wrapped around them. Shikamaru watched her sadly before laying an arm over her shoulders. "It's alright Heisei. At least you know who they are and that they loved you." With a small nod Heisei sniffed before looking at Shikamaru. She gave him a foxy grin that he could see was fake. He looked at her sadly, "Please don't put up fake smiles to make you or other people feel better. It only hurts you in the end." Her grin dropped and she nodded her head. Sighing she said quietly, "Let's go back in. Your dad's probably worried that I've eaten you by now." Really grinning because of the joke she stood up with the help of Shikamaru and headed in.

Shikaku and Yushina were sitting at the table glaring at each other and Heisei drew their attention to her with a small cough. "Um, Yushina-san. Shikaku-san. Shikamaru knows about Kyuubi so your free to speak about it around him now. I'll be telling Chouji soon enough and you can tell his parents if you wish." Yushina nodded her head and glared at Shikaku again before leaving to tell their Akimichi friends.

Heisei turned to Shikaku and her face became blank. "Shikaku-san. I know you don't like me. But if I can prove myself to you will you accept that and allow me to impose on your home for this night?" Shikaku nodded, "Yes. But only if you can defeat me in Shougi." Heisei nodded and Shikamaru grinned. "You've sealed your fate tou-san. I've only ever beaten her because someone has distracted her." Shikaku only shook his head. "We'll see. We'll see."

Heading outside into the night they sat down across from each other and readied the shougi board. Heisei's eyes became cold glacial frost as she began to formulate her plan. Lifting her head she looked into her opponents eyes and saw him start. "Shall we begin?" Her opponent nodded and they began what would be the longest shougi match in history. As the pices moved Shikamaru could see his father's baffelment. Every moment Shikaku moved a piece it was like Heisei had been waiting for him to do that and made her move. As the match continued into the night he saw a glint behind him. With a flash of light and a snap he turned to see his mother with a camera. She had taken a picture of her husband's baffeled face along with Shikamaru watching.

Finally he heard a cry of victory. He turned and saw Heisei corner his father's king and smiled. "Congratulations Heisei." The blond nodded her head and let out a weary sigh. "Damn that was long. I think I'll just sleep out here...to...night." Her eyes drooped closed and her breathing became deep and relaxed. Shikamaru sighed and looked at his dad.

"Do you know how long you've been playing?" With a shake of 'no' from his father he sighed, "Three hours. Long time right? Just shows you how smart and well planned she is. And she just got back from a long mission too. Can you imagine that tou-san? Coming back from a long mission, hoping to lie in bed, and finding your home destroyed? That's what happened. So I invited her, and you treat her like a monster. If anyone's a monster tou-san. It's you and the villagers." He lifted Heisei up wearily and carried her out of sight and up the stairs. Laying her on his bed he settled on the floor soon slipping into a peaceful slumber.

His father's face as he left flashed through his mind. Shock, bewelderment, saddness, and guilt had flashed over his face. As he slipped away into his dreams the blond's face slipped into his mind and he dissapered into sleep.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Shikamaru let out a groan as someone poked his side. He swatted the offending finger away before rolling over and into a foot. "Come on Shika-kun. Ya gotta get up sometime." Shikamaru let out a moan that sounded like, "Five more minutes," But at Heisei's constant poking he finaly opened his eyes and stood up. Stretching out he sighed, "Man your so troublesome Heisei." She grinned like it was a compliment and sighed.

"I have to go meet my team Shika. I'll see ya later okay? If I see you with Chouji I'll tell him about Kyuu-tou-san. He deserves to know as well. I have to tell Haku at our meeting as well. Bye!" The blond dissapered out his window in a blur of yellow and black and he watched her take off towards the traning grounds.

He shook his head before smiling. "What a strange day yesterday turned out to be." Closing his window he turned and got dressed for his own team meeting.

* * *

_Red Bridge infront of Traning ground 7_

Heisei came slidding onto the bridge and almost crashed right into him. He caught her before she crashed into him and he smiled at her. "Careful Heisei-san." She smiled back at him before he let go of her and she straightened herself out. She sat down on the railing of the bridge and allowed her legs to swing out over the blue river water. Sasuke had yet to arrive and she found it the perfect time to tell Haku.

"Haku, I've got something I have to tell you. Ojiji-sama had me tell Shika-kun last night and when I find him I'm telling Choji too. To start off, in Kiri did you ever here about Kyuubi no Kitsune attacking us?"

Haku nodded, "Yes, it wasn't widely taught but Zabuza-sama told me about it. He said that your Yondaime was able to defeat it." But Heisei was shaking her head, "That's a lie. You see you can't kill something as strong as a Biju. You have to seal it into something. For something stronger than a Yonbi you'd have to seal it into something other than an anaimate object. And with Kyuubi being the most powerful, it can only be sealed into one thing. A human. But it couldn't be an adult, the adult wouldn't have been able to deal with all the power, and thus they would have to seal it into a child. That way so that the child could grow to accomidate it. At that time there was only a sole child avalible. A young girl that had just been born."

Haku looked at her in shock, "Your the Jinchuruki to Kyuubi no Yoko?"

"No, she is the container for Kyuubi no Yoko. A Jinchuruki is what I am. One who has demonic blood flowing through their own long before the demon is sealed. I won't tell you what I'm Jinchuruki for but I am a true Jinchuruki. Heisei is not." Reikou's voice was rough as always but had taken on a slightly smoother tone.

Haku nodded his head. Just as they finished their conversation Sasuke walked up and looked at Haku suspiciously before turning away. Within thirty minutes Kakashi poofed into existence.

"Ah. Haku, your already here. Well then, I guess I can safely give these to you guys then." He fished into his pocket and pulled out three papers. "Before I give these to you, Sasuke do you know why Sakura is not present?" The young Uchiha shook his head and Kakashi sighed. "Why did none of you explain it to him?"

"He didin't ask." Came the unision voice of the three. Kakashi shook his head before sighing, "Sasuke, she is not here because she was deemed a danger to the team. Because of her mad affection for you it was deemed that she could be dangerous to any person that she is placed on a team with that has you in it as well. So she won't be returning to the shinobi ranks until she can prove that she can work with others as well." Sasuke nodded his head and Kakashi smiled his eye smile.

"Alright then, it is my pleasure to present you three passes to the Chunnin Exam."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, if that dosen't satisy you, I'll cry. I'll do it too!!!11!!1! I hope you enjoyed that lovely Naru/Shika moment, but there probably won't be to many. I'm not very good with romance and all that. Don't worry in about oh...6 or 7 chapters probably Itachi will be making his apperance. TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU GUYS KEEP ON REVIEWING! And to all my readers who don't review. If I have to I'll get down on my knees and beg. But to anyone who thinks my story is totally lame, here is my message to you.

FLAME ME! I WANT YOUR FLIPPING OPNIONS! I NEED THEM TO GET BETTER! I INTEND ON MAKING A NEW STORY SOON! ONE THAT HAS NEVER EVER BEEN DONE BEFORE! AS SOON AS I GET IT'S FIRST CHAPTER WRITTEN I WILL POST IT! BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_FLAME ME! FLAME ME NOW DAMN IT!_**

**THANK YOU!- RageingFlame (**yeah, changed me name. WANNA SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT!?** Again, thank you for listening to my rant.)**


	6. Newfound Serenity: 6

**Summary**: Uzumaki Heisei, jinchuruki to Kyuubi no Yoko, heiress to the Fox Clan, and wielder of the Fox Fang. She's put on the team of nightmares, a stuck up emo pretty-boy, an embarrassment to kunochi's everywhere, and a lazy ass teacher. And then there is the sensei that is there to help Kakashi teach, Makura Reikou, a brilliant shinobi, that happens to be a girl.

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**'Kyuubi Talking/ Other demon talking'**

_**'Kyuubi Thoughts/ Other demon thinking'**_

Jutsu being used

_"Flashback"_

**Pairings: Main - Shika/Naru, One-sidded - Ita/Naru, Kiba/Naru, Gaa/Naru, Neji/Naru, OC/Naru, Haku/Naru, and a friendship Chouji/Naru **

* * *

_New Found Serenity_

_Chapter 6_

_The Chunnin Exams start_

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_"Ah. Haku, your already here. Well then, I guess I can safely give these to you guys then." He fished into his pocket and pulled out three papers. "Before I give these to you, Sasuke do you know why Sakura is not present?" The young Uchiha shook his head and Kakashi sighed. "Why did none of you explain it to him?"_

_"He didin't ask." Came the unision voice of the three. Kakashi shook his head before sighing, "Sasuke, she is not here because she was deemed a danger to the team. Because of her mad affection for you it was deemed that she could be dangerous to any person that she is placed on a team with that has you in it as well. So she won't be returning to the shinobi ranks until she can prove that she can work with others as well." Sasuke nodded his head and Kakashi smiled his eye smile._

_"Alright then, it is my pleasure to present you three passes to the Chunnin Exam."_

_

* * *

_

_Present_

"Kakashi-sensei! Arigatou!" Heisei grinned broadly and leaped at her sensei tackling him in a hug. After Kakashi pried her arms off of him he rubbed his head sheapishly. "That's abit embarissing Heisei. Don't do it again."

Heisei pouted and stuck her tounge out at him. "Ya know you love it Kakashi-sensei." She turned away and smiled at Haku winking. Haku muffled his snickers behind his hand and grinned at Kakashi. The jounin was staring at Heisei with his eye wide in amazment. Reikou snickered at Kakashi's expense and sat on the railing of the bridge. She leaned back intent on taking in the scene.

"Anyways, as I was saying. It is my pleasure to present you with passes to the Chunnin Exams. If you wish to take the exams go to the academy in two days at 3:30 in room 301." Kakashi dissapered in a puff of smoke followed by Reikou.

As Kakashi returned to his apartment he recalled what had occured in his nomintation of his squad.

_Flashback_

_In a room full of jounin and chunnin sat the old wisened Hokage. He sat at the center of a table at the head of the room. Next to him where his two teammates Homura and Koharu. "Are there any gennin you wish to enter into the exam amoung those of which you teach?" Sarutobi asked the three jounin sensei standing apart from the rest. Reikou had not been found, and thus was not in attendance to the meeting._

_"You probably already know this, but any gennin squad that has completed 8 missions is eligable to enter through your recommendations. But normaly, those that have done twice that amount are more suited."_

_Iruka, a chunin amoung the crowd sighed, 'There is no point asking. They are not ready for it. It's to early for them.'_

_Sarutobi continued on, "So let's begin with Kakashi."_

_Said jounin stepped foward and formed a half ram seal infront of his face. "From the seventh squad that I lead, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Shesei Haku. I recommend these three under my name Hatake Kakashi and with the consent of our assistant teacher Maraku Reikou."_

_Sarutobi nodded his head and Kurenai stepped foward, she followed Kakashi's example and formed half a ram seal infront of her chin, "From the eight squad that I lead, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I recommend these three under my name Yuuhi Kurenai."_

_Asuma stepped foward as well and followed the others in placing the ram seal infront of his face, "From the tenth squad that I lead, Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. I recommend these three under my name Sarutobi Asuma."_

_Sarutobi smiled, "All three recommendations. It has been a while since we have had rookies in the chunnin exams. This shall be intersting indeed."_

_Iruka stepped foward, "Please wait Hokage-sama!" Iruka cried in anguish._

_Sarutobi looked suprised for a moment, "What is it Iruka?"_

_"Please let me speak Hokage-sama. Exscuse me for interfering, but the nine named were students of mine at the academy! Everyone of them is talented, yes, but it's far to early to enter them! They need more experince! People die in these exams Hokage-sama. I don't want to see our futures die because they were put into an exam to early!"_

_Kakashi turned to look at Iruka, annyoed. "I was six years younger than Heisei when I became chunnin. Reikou was only god knows how young. Do you doubt us Umino-san?"_

_Iruka growled, "Heisei is not you Kakashi! She is a young girl, she hasn't even killed yet!"_

_Kakashi glared at the teacher, "Not so Iruka. She killed an entire mob when we were on the wave mission. She has killed before, I don't think she really has a problem with it."_

_"How would you know!? Have you sat down and talked with her!?"_

_"No, have you?"_

_There was a deep growl that cut through the crowd, people could be seen shifting away from a body as it passed them. When it reached the front of the line Iruka came face to face with a furious Reikou._

_Turning to the Hokage she bowed, "Gomen Sarutobi-san. My bird had trouble finding me." She turned to look at Iruka coldly and growled. "You said these were once your students in the academy. That's just it. They were _once_ your student. They are no longer, now they are our subordintes. Your time of teaching them has passed into our hands. Do you accuse us of being incapable?"_

_Her tone had become feral as she spoke to the chunnin and she saw him shake. "You may be like a father to Heisei, but I don't care. If you hinder her growth I will personally get you. I won't let you stop her reaching her dreams." She turned away from the chunnin and settled an accusing glare at those around her. "If you find us incomptent of teaching speak now. I'll make sure to teach you a thing or two about what we can do."_

_No one spoke up against them. And Sarutobi coughed into his hand to clear the air, "Is there any other gennin that are not rookies that wish to enter the exams?"_

_End Flashback_

Kakashi laughed into his hand, the chunnin hadn't known what hit him when Reikou had verbally attacked him. Sighing he thought about his team. Did he really think that they were ready for the chunnin exams? He truly hoped so. He didn't know what would happen if any of them died during the exams.

With Heisei she and Haku had meet up with Zabuza and were walking through town. Haku looked behind them and nudged Heisei in the side.

Heisei turned and let out a sigh. A square rock was following them. "Konohamaru-chan. What have I told you? Rocks aren't perfectly square. Nor do they have eye holes on them." She rolled her eyes as she heard mumbling under the rock.

"Leave it to onee-chan to figure us out." The rock was hidden in a giant puff of smoke and there was coughing. As the smoke cleared away Konohamaru, Mogei, and Udon had appeared.

"Neh, Onee-chan? Who are these guys?" Heisei sighed and introduced them, "The tall guy is Momchi Zabuza, the girly looking guy is Shesei Haku. They're friends of mine. Haku, Zabuza, this is Sarutobi Konohamaru, and his friends, Mogei and Udon." Zabuza and Haku inclined their heads to the three academy students and Konohamaru turned to Heisei.

"Onee-chan? Your free today right?" He recived a nod, "Will you play shinobi with us?" Zabuza looked at Heisei, his eyes a bit wider. "Hey? Gaki? Didn't you play that enough when you were their age?" Seeing her head lower his eyes went wide. "You really didn't? Ah, gomen." Heisei only nodded her head and then lifted her head, "Would you like to play with us Zabu-chan? Haku?"

Haku smiled at her and nodded his head. "I can't, I have work to do. Sorry Heisei. Haku." Zabuza turned and waved good-bye before taking off. As Heisei, Haku, Mogei, Udon, and Konohamaru began their game. And as Konohamaru was running from Heisei and Haku he came crashing into something black and solid. He let out a mumbled curse and was about to begin running again but he didn't expect to be picked up from the scruff of his shirt.

"Hey! Let go of me!" As the two gennin heard Konohamaru's cry they appeared almost instantly. Heisei glared at the boy holding Konohamaru by his front. "Put. Him. Down. Now!" She growled out. Her eyes had begun to bleed red seeing Konohamaru in his position.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll slit your throat." Her voice was right next to him and it was only then that he noticed the two had dissapered. "T-TEMARI! Help!"

"Um...I'm kinda busy at the moment Kankuro." Kankuro turned his head to see his sister Temari being held at bay by Haku. He had a senbon needle placed pucariously to strike her throat. And he could feel the cold metal of a kunai place itself against his throat.

"Again I say it. Drop. Him." Kankuro's hand flew open and dropped Konohamaru to the ground, he immediatly ran over to his friends shaking in fear.

"Now. Call out your friend in the trees." Kankuro shivered at her dark voice, he turned his head to see Gaara standing in the trees. "G-Gaar-"

"Kankuro. Your a discragce." He looked at Heisei and Haku. Nodding to them they let go of their captives and appeared infront of the three academy students. "G-Gaara. They started it. That br-" He didn't finish. Gaara glared coldly at him and turned back to Heisei and her group. "I appoligize for my teammate's behavior."

Heisei nodded her head, "For now he is forgiven. But know this now Suna shinobi. If I find you hurting another child. I will, kill you. That is my promise." Gaara nodded his head. "Fair enough. Your name so that I may know who to watch out for?"

"It's only polite to give your own name first Gaara-san." Gaara smirked at her, Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened, that girl was asking to be killed. "Sabuku no Gaara."

"I'm Uzumaki Heisei, my friend beside me is Shesei Haku. And I leave you with a warning," She appeared next to him in a gust of wind and whispered into his ear, "Watch yourself, Shukaku." Gaara's head turned to look at her and what was once sapphire blue eyes, were now a murderous crimson red. "We're watching you Shu-chan."

Gaara's eyes widened and he watched the blond leave with the three academy students and her teammate. "This Chunnin Exam is about to get intersting." He let out a dark chuckle and his face held a maddened smile. Temari and Kankuro looked worridly at each other before following their brother as he left.

* * *

_Two days later_

_Academy_

_2'30_

* * *

"Hey, Haku. Teme. Shall we go in now?" Haku nodded his head and Sasuke let out a grunt of recognition. As they left the first floor and headed up a flight of stairs they heard a commotion. Walking over to inspect it the saw a crowd of gennin infront of a door that read 301. Heisei rolled her eyes and turned away to leave only to hear, 

"Hey. Relase this genjutsu. I want to get to the third floor." She could hear mumblings of him being crazy and turned around sighing. "Hey. Duck Butt. There was a point to this ya know? Ever heard of thinning out the competiton?" Heisei rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall next to Haku who had settled in to watch his embarsment. Sasuke growled and turned away, "Well. Come on. Relase it, I don't have all day." The gennin guards infront of the door looked at each other and smirked. "So you think your ready? Well your not!" He leaped at Sasuke with his leg extended.

Sasuke responded and was about to strike back when a green blur placed itself between them. A boy, bowl haired, big eyed, with large eyebrows and dressed in green spandex stood between them. A girl walked up to him and smacked him over the head.

"Baka! It was your idea to keep our abilites hidden and then you go off and do this! What's wrong with you!?" Lee rubbed the back of his head and looked at Haku. Walking over to him he smiled, "My beautiful flower. Would you please be my girlfriend!? I'll protect you with my life!" Lee didn't notice Heisei turn red in the face and fall to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Haku for his part smiled and shook his head. "Gomen Lee-san. But, Iie. I can't, I'd have to be gay. Because unlike what you may think, I'm a boy." Lee's eyes went wide and he finally noticed Heisei on the ground rolling in laughter. "Gomen sir. I did not know." Haku only nodded, "It's fine. Don't worry." Haku smiled at him and kicked Heisei who calmed herself and stood up. She leaned on Haku and wipped a tear from her eye.

"Oh kami. That was good. Ha." She smiled at Haku and turned to look at Sasuke. She motioned for him to follow her but stopped when she heard him and someone talking. Turning around she saw Sasuke and Neji speaking to one another. "You, what's your name?" Heisei rolled her eyes begining to say what would happen in her own mind. _'Sasuke will say, "It's only polite to give your own name first." Turn around, show off the giant fucking fan on his back. Fan-fucking tastic.'_

Her thoughts were replayed nearly exactly and she rolled her eyes. "Neji, what have I told you? Get the Hyuuga pride out of your ass. It's not healthy to keep it up there." Heisei smiled at him and finally led her team away. Heading to room 301 they were about to enter when a puff of smoke greeted them.

"Ah, good. All of you came. That means you can go in then." Heisei nodded her head but questioned him, "What do you mean we're all here so we can go in?"

"If one of you hadn't of come I wouldn't have been able to let you in. That's all I have to say. So good luck." He smiled at them and motioned for them to go in.

As the three gennin walked into the room they could feel a killer intent come down on them almost immediatly. As they shivered from the pressure they weren't prepared for a shireking banshee coming down on Sasuke. As she came down she seemed to wait for the reaction of Sakura, when she didn't get one she looked around. "Hey. Where did forehead go?" Ino asked directing the question at any who could answer.

"She was removed from the shinobi program until she can prove that she is not a danger to any team." Ino looked suprised and shrugged. "Whatever." Shikamaru and Chouji walked over to Heisei and Shikamaru leaned over next to Heisei. Whispering into her ear he asked, "How've you been?"

She smiled at him and sighed, "I've been fine. It's just a little bit, diffrent. Knowing about otu-san and okaa-chan. It's diffrent I suppose." She smiled. "Chouji, after this we'll tell you what I'm talking about. I can't tell you know, but at least I can tell you today. Alright?" Chouji nodded his head and Heisei smiled. Ino who had been standing by stared confusedly at them. As Team eight came through the door Heisei waved at Hinata. Kiba walked over as well and slung an arm over Heisei's shoulder.

"Hey Foxy. What's up?" Heisei growled and shoved his arm off of her and glared at him. "Don't call me that dog-breath." Walking over to Haku she smiled " Haku, this is Shikamaru and Chouji. They're my best friends. Chouji, Shika. This is Haku, I met him on my mission to Nami no Kuni. Zabu-chan too, but he's not here right now."

Shikamaru noded his head as did Chouji. They turned around as they heard Sasuke name off people. "Sabuku no Gaara. Rock Lee. And Uzumaki Heisei." Heisei's head snapped up. Looking at the silver haired boy on the ground she let out a low snarl. He reeked of snakes. Walking over to him she watched as he revealed card stats on the people Sasuke had named.

"Let's start with Rock Lee. He is a year older than you, his teammates are Hyuuga Neji, and Higurashi TenTen, sensei is Matio Gai. His Taijutsu skills are excellent, but all other skills are nearly non-existent. He has done 11 C-Ranks and 21 D-Ranks."

"Next, Sabuku no Gaara. His teammembers are his brother and sister Temari and Kankuro. Sensei is Baki. No skills are known on him since he is from another village. He has done no known D-rank missions, 8 C-ranks, and 1 B-rank. His only other known information was that he has come back from all missions un-harmed."

The gennin's eyes widened and he smiled, "Alright, next up is Uzumaki Heisei. Isn't she your teammate?" Sasuke merely glared at him and he shrugged, "She has done 14 D-Ranks, 1 C-gone A- Rank mission, and one A-Rank. Her ninjutsu is excelent, her genjutsu is acceptable, her taijutsu is above acceptable, and her stealth is off the charts. Her only other information is that after her first chunnin exam she is to be taken under the apprenticeship of a Maraku Reikou."

He cocked his head, as if the name confused him. Shaking his head he sighed. "Anyways, theres not many people you need to worry about. Sound you defenitly have nothing to worry about. They're so weak they sent only a single gennin team." Heisei looked up as she saw the three from sound look up and take off towards Kabuto.

Leaning back she closed her eyes and plugged her ears. She let out a hiss as the guy missed Kabuto and sent out a bunch of sound waves. She opened her eyes and looked at the sound-nin. He was watching her strangley and she growled. "Sensitive ears asshole. Damn it! That fucking hurt!" She let out a growl and launched herself at the sound-nin. But an explosion of smoke at the front of the room stopped her.

"Sit down and shut up gakis! The chunnin exam is about to begin." The smoke cleared away to give way to a large scarred man, and about 12 chunnin on each side of him.

"I want you to come up here, and hand in your forms. You will be given a tile with a number on it. What you need to do is find that seat and sit down. Then you will wait for further instructions."

As the gennin came up to hand in their papers and recive their tiles Heisei began to ponder how Yakushi Kabuto knew so much about her. Sighing she handed the proctor her paper, he had a small stack of papers, all the other chunnin procters had a large stack. Ibiki looked down at her and smiled. "You've got guts kid. Here's your tile." As he handed her tile 16 she went to her seat and seated herself. She was in the second row, and was the fourth seat in. Looking out at Ibiki she looked at the board, it was empty now and she could see him smirking.

Ibiki removed a piece of chalk from the holder and began to write. "This first part of the exam has a couple of important rules. I will not accept any questions so listen carefully. First rule, you all start off with ten points. The test consists of ten questions. Each one is worth one point. The test is a deduction based test, if you get one problem wrong, you lose one point. If you get three questions wrong you are lowered to seven points. Understood?" A few nods, "Second rule. Your pass-or-fail will be based on the teams overall points. Now that you know, let's move to the next rule. If an examnier determines that you've cheated or something similar. You will be deducted two points. In other words, some people may be forced to leave without their tests being checked."

Their was some murmurings and Ibiki growled, "Those who cheat without thinking through carefully will only hurt themselves." He watched the shinobis faces become thoughtful, "You are all attempting to become chunnin. If you are going to be a ninja. Be a first rate one. Also, if anyone on your team gets a zero. The rest of the team will fail."

A couple of ninja let out yells of protest, others hung their heads. "The last problem will be given after fourty-five minutes of testing." Heisei could feel Sasuke glare at her and she smirked. As Ibiki began the test Heisei flipped over her paper. Reading over the questions she found the one she could do and finished it. Flipping the paper back over she rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

After the fourty-five minutes had gone by she opened her eyes again and stretched. As Ibiki asked the tenth question she could feel Chouji's un-assurance. Raising her hand she stood up and glared at Ibiki. "Go fuck yourself man. You can't keep us from accomplishing what we want to." Seating herself again she glared at Ibki who smirked.

"Anyone else want to quit while you can?" When no other hands raised he smiled. "Good, you all pass." Heisei smiled. A few people stood up, protesting in confusion.

"What the hell do you mean!?" It was the blond girl from Suna. "Where's the tenth question!"

Ibiki smiled, "There was no tenth question. But if you really feel like you need one. Your decision to stay or not was the tenth question. As chunnin your going to have to make big decisions. Decisions that could mean the life or death of your comrades. You need to learn that now. And that's exactly what the question was. To test if you do or don't have the guts to be a chunnin."

Just as he finished his speach a flying purple ball came crashing through the window. "Don't relax just yet kiddies! Second Examiner Mitarshi Anko!" Ibiki sighed from behind the sign that had been pinned up. "Your early Anko. I hadn't even finished yet." The purple haired woman rolled her eyes. Turning to look at the gennin she counted them. "27 teams Ibiki. You passed _27 teams!?_ You must be getting soft. But don't worry. I'll cut this in _half._" She grinned manicly and turned to the gennin. "Tommorrow. Met me at traning ground 44. Pack accordingly." She grinned before dissapering once again.

"Damn it Anko. Now I'm left here with them." Ibiki muttered angirly.

* * *

Alright, sorry for the late update. But I was writing a new story. And then I had almost finished writing the chapter and I misspelled a word and backspaced. Only it didn't erase the letter, it took me back! I had to re-write the whole effing chapter! So, I was defenitly pissed off. Also, I am very sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Writers block really, really, sucks ass. And writing the chunnin exam always sucks as well. It's were the most change can happen in a story. 

Also, if you would, I have a new story up. Read it, review it. Please? Also now, my chapterly rant.

**_FLAME THIS STORY! FLAME ME! FLAME MY NEW STORY! I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE. I CAN'T DO THAT UNLESS YOU FLAME ME! SO FLAME NOW! NOW DAMN IT!_**

Thank you. Bye-bye. RageingFlame


End file.
